


Tom Hiddleston and the Forbidden Fruit

by LokiLover1969



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover1969/pseuds/LokiLover1969
Summary: Thomas William Hiddleston was born to a wizarding mother and a Muggle father. He'd always wanted to go to Hogwarts and never expected to find anything but his life long dream being fulfilled as a teacher. What happens when he catches the eye of a student?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the world in which these main characters are set in. They belong entirely to JK Rowling. I don't own Tom, as he is his own person, but I do own my female character.

Chapter 1: Tom Goes to Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall eyed the newest teacher as he entered the hall. Their newest DADA teacher had kept his magic a secret from the world and had worked in the Muggle world as an actor. He was easy on the eyes and seemed to be a gentle soul, though she did find it odd that he didn't have a familiar.

Thomas William Hiddleston looked at his surroundings and eyed the students as they came in. He was excited about his first year here. He'd always dreamed of being at Hogwarts, but had been trained in private by his mother.

His father had been a Muggle, but loved his children and wife enough to support them, regardless of his lack of knowledge when it came to the wizarding world. He had been proud of Tom though, loving his enthusiasm for learning and life, absorbing information like a sponge. He had been slightly disappointed by the fact that he'd decided to go into acting, but accepted it. When Tom got the job as a teacher, he couldn't have been more pleased.

Tom excelled at potions and Defense, deciding to go with defense due to the fact that one never knew when another dark lord would come into the picture. 

When the students filed into the Great Hall for the sorting, he smiled and sat down. The feast before him made his mouth water and he couldn't wait to eat, but he knew that the children had to be sorted first. 

One by one, the children were sorted. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He eyed the Slytherin students and nodded, trying to figure out which ones would cause trouble in his house. He may not be House master, but he was still a Slytherin at heart. Not to mention, he would be in charge when the head of house was gone for whatever reason.

When the feast began, he looked at his food before eating slowly, pausing when Professor Flitwick and Hagrid both started speaking with him. 

"Where are ye from, lad?" Hagrid asked, chewing loudly before taking another bite. 

Tom smiled at him. "I come from West Minster. I am guessing you come from Scotland? I have family there."

Hagrid laughed. "Close. I come from the West Country. On the border. Been there before though. I have blood there too."

Tom nodded and turned to Professor Flitwick. Flitwick looked him over. "So an actor? What is the Muggle world like?" he squeaked

Tom chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before telling him about the his life outside of the wizarding world.

The other teachers perked up with interest and they all asked questions as they ate. Once supper was finished, they headed their seperate ways and headed to their own houses. 

Tom got ready for bed, writing notes for tomorrow before going to sleep. The next morning, he woke up at 5 before he snuck out to the grounds for his morning run. After a half hour run, he headed in, showered, dressed and went to breakfast before class. His first class was Gryffindor and Slytherin. He was told that the rivalry between the two houses was epic and to keep an eye out for them. Also, not to play favorites. 

Going over his plans for the class during breakfast, he paused when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He frowned a bit and looked around for a moment before pinpointing where those piercing eyes were. A young girl in his own house. Well...not really young. She was of age, but still. Only in her second, maybe third year. 

Rochelle Lilandra Morganason was actually in her third year. She found the new professor to be... interesting. She herself was a Pureblood, but her family wasn't into reserving the purity of their line. And she had her eyes on the half-blood. Teacher or no, he was easy on the eyes and seemed to be pretty bloody brilliant. At least from what she had gleaned from looking into his history, which hadn't been much as far as his wizarding side went.

Tom raised a brow and she blushed before ducking her head and resumed eating. This amused Tom and he smirked as he resumed eating and going back to looking at his notes. 

Once breakfast was finished, he headed up to class and prepared for his first class. This would be second year. The second would be first year, third class would be third year and last class would be the elder students.

The first class went well, the children knowing remedial defense magic; unsurprising considering the history at Hogwarts not 10 years prior. The teachers had been lax after the war, but he planned on remedying that.

Third year students came in and he raised a brow, smirking when the girl from the Hall that morning came in. 

She blushed and went to sit down. After roll call, he had them doing drills, choosing her as his demonstration. 

Rochelle stood slowly, her black and green robes flowing, pulling back her curly brown hair before drawing her wand. Her hazel eyes on his, she demonstrated what she knew before he disarmed her without a word, causing her to gasp a bit.

Tom handed her wand back to her on a gentle smile before telling her to sit back down before resuming class. She was smart. Quick. He was impressed. 

The rest of the day went by quickly and he saw her wandering the hall as he headed down to the dungeon, pausing her in her meandering as he approached.

"Rochelle, I just wanted to tell you that you did a wonderful job in class today. I expect great things from you," he said softly.

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Thank you, Professor Hiddleston. I expect to learn a great deal from you."

"And I hope to teach you a great deal. Good night, Miss Morganason."

"Good night, Professor," she said on a slight blush, and ungodly thoughts running through her mind as she headed to her dorm.

Tom chuckled softly and shook his head before heading to his chambers and going to sleep.


	2. A Day in the Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets asked to Sub for Potions. What could go wrong?

Tom had been working on reading his scripts on his days off, knowing he'd be working in the Muggle world again whether it be on plays or a film in the summer months. He was in the middle of one such script when he got a floo. Frowning, he glanced at his fireplace and stood when the headmistress began to speak.

"Professor Hiddleston, I was wondering if you would be available to sub for Professor Slughorn today. I realize it's your day off and I'm sure you'd much rather be off in Hogsmead, but we're desperate."

Tom smiled at her. "Of course, Headmistress McGonagall. I'd be quite happy to sub for him. Which houses and years will I be teaching today? Did he leave any notes?"

"Of course. I'll send them to you straight away. There are two Slytherin and Gryffindor classes, those are third and fifth year. The other two are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, first and seventh year. He usually deals with detentions as well, so if you wouldn't mind taking over the detentions as well, it will be much appreciated."

"Of course, Headmistress. Anything else I should know?"

"No. I believe that is all. As I said, I'll send you his class notes momentarily. Thank you for being gracious enough to do this. No one else on their day off wanted to mess with Potions."

"It's my pleasure, madam. Besides. I love potion work," he said on a smile.

She returned the smile. "So I've heard. Have a wonderful day, Thomas," she said before shutting off the connection. 

He sighed softly and put his scripts away just seconds before a house elf arrived with the notes. "Wow," he said softly as he took the large stack of papers. "Thank you, Ellie," he said to the house elf.

Ellie curtsied to him and giggled before popping off. Tom smiled and shook his head. He did adore house elves. He was happy to hear that Hermione had started the cause to free enslaved house elves, and was even happier to join the cause.

Going to his desk, he set about organizing the notes, ordering them by levels of difficulty and class before skimming through them. After a bit, he glanced up at the time and headed for class. 

He got there a good ten minutes early to set everything up and went over the notes a little more before class started filing in. First up, Slytherin and Gryffindor students. Third year. Ah. Lovely. he wondered how Ms Morganason would do in potions. Would she be as good as Defense? Or would she be better? Her skills in Defense impressed him a great deal. Already in the third month and she was the top of her class. 

He watched as the students filed in, taking their seats and setting up their parchment, quill and ink, not even noticing him yet. He smirked a bit and began to speak. 

"Love potions. Who knows about them?" he asked the class. A few heads snapped up at his voice, hers in particular. She raised her hand and he nodded. "Yes, Ms Morganason? What can you tell me about this particular potion?"

"This particular potion, sir, can be volatile if done incorrectly. But if done correctly, it causes the object of your desire to desire you in return, only if they drink the potion and set eyes on you first. If they lay eyes on anyone else, they become infatuated with that person instead."

"That is correct. While normally this potion is not taught until 6th year, it seems the good Professor has decided to teach you more advanced Potions this year. So. Grab your ingredients and observe me when I make it," he said.

The students got up from their tables and gathered their ingredients before approaching his table. Once everyone gathered around him, he began working on the potion, explaining the techniques and the dangers of not following the directions carefully. Once he potted the completed potion, he turned to them. "Any questions? No? Them please return to your seats and begin," he said, shooing them off, heading to his desk. After 10 minutes of reading, he got up and began to walk the room to observe the students, offering praise and advice or correcting them on their technique. When he reached Rochelle's table, he stopped. "Perfect execution, Ms Morganason. Mr Portend, you need to stir counter clockwise twice more before you add that."

Rochelle smiled shyly at him. "Thank you, sir," she said softly, swallowing a bit when he pat her shoulder before moving on. She sighed softly and looked at him, his back turned to her. Why did that man have to look so... delectable? she wondered to herself before returning her attention back to her potion. 

As the class neared it's completion, Tom cleared his throat. "Please bottle your potions and place them on the table. I will be testing the later. If done correctly, your potions will be returned to you. If not, I will invite you to a remedial class I will be holding later this afternoon. Once that is complete, please make sure to clean your cauldrons and equipment before returning them to their proper place. Thank you," he said, going back to the desk. 

There were a few groans, but they did as they were told. He tested them by color and smell before setting aside the incorrect ones and handing the rest of them back. He dismissed them once everything was done, but stopped Rochelle on her way out. 

"Ms Morganason, please stay after class. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

She paused and swallowed. Was she in trouble? she wondered. "Yes, Professor Hiddleston?"

"You did exceptionally well today. I also noticed that you were willing to help your Gryffindor classmates near you when they struggled. I commend you for that. I'm giving you and Slytherin 500 points for your generosity and kindness. I'd like to offer you extra credit. As I mentioned earlier, I'll be offering a remedial potions class today. If you come tonight to that class and offer help to those who are in need, I'll give you the credits you need to get perfect scores. I am also considering having you become my aide in Defense class."

She gasped softly, surprised at that. She wasn't always good with potions and had struggled with some of them, so her scores weren't her best, though she did try her hardest. So to get perfect marks in the class would be a blessing to her. "Thank you, sir! I'd be more than grateful for the opportunity! What time would the class begin, sir?"

"Before supper. It will be an hour class instead of two, but it will give the others the opportunity to learn the proper techniques and also the proper ingredients to use per potion."

"I agree. Thank you again for the opportunity, sir. I will be here at 6 then," she said.

He smiled and nodded before dismissing her. Once the classroom was empty, he removed his robe and sighed before going over the class notes for the rest of the day.

The first year class was...not the best, but it could have been worse. There were only two exploded potions and they had to evacuate the room due to noxious fumes, which he managed to clear out before it spread.

The last two classes seemed to be a breeze after that. Detention gave him the time to read through his scripts and prepare for his remedial class.

When the time came for the class, he was a bit surprised to see more than just the struggling students enter the room, but it did please and impress him. He smiled when Rochelle entered and handed her some parchment. "Ms Morganason, please hand out the parchment to the class and then we will begin," he said softly. 

She took the parchment and handed them out, noticing he'd left one for her as well. She looked at it. A list of ingredients used in potions, which potions they were used in and how much was used in each potion, along with their properties. Wow...he was detailed. And the information would come handy should she ever need it.

They made two potions that most of the students struggled with before they called it a day. Only one child ended up not perfecting them, but Rochelle was there to help, so it wasn't as bad of a mess as it could have been. Everyone was appreciative for the help and the class, asking when or if another one would be held. Tom promised to speak with the Headmistress and let everyone know before they filed out for supper.

"You did well, Rochelle. I appreciate the help," he said on a smile.

"Thank you, professor. It was...fun. And very informative," she said on a smile. "Thank you again for the opportunity. I'm going to head for supper now," she said before walking out. 

She swallowed and licked her lips as she headed to the Great Hall, slipping her hand into her robe, clutching her bottle of love potion. She wanted him to fall in love with her. To desire her. What would it hurt to put just a drop into his cup before supper, she thought.


	3. Love Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle's plan is in place as she pours a bit of her potion into Tom's cup. But what will happen when best laid plans to go to plan?

Rochelle looked around the Great Hall, glad to see not too many people were in there yet. Even the teachers had yet to join the table. She hurriedly made her way to the teachers table and looked around again as she uncapped her potion, pouring just a few drops into the cup of her favorite professor before capping it and tucking it back in. The cup filled itself when the teachers arrived at the table, so she sat down at her table and awaited Tom's arrival. 

Tom made his way to the Great Hall and nodded to the students who greeted him before taking his seat. He waited for the others to join before he picked up his cup, taking a sip of his mead, frowning a bit at the taste as Rochelle eyed him nervously, wishing hard that he'd look at her.

Tom's head spun for a second and he pinched his nose for a moment and closed his eyes before blinking, searching the room. His eyes landed on Minerva and his heart started pounding, her flesh looking much more soft and supple than he'd previously noticed. 

He smiled softly at the Headmistress and swallowed before standing to go to her.

Rochelle's eyes widened and she cursed herself and her luck. How? How did it go so wrong? Her carefuly laid plans had backfired and now he went to another! It was unfair!

Minerva looked at Tom as he approached her and smiled. "Hello, Thomas. How was Potions class today? I must thank you again, for agreeing to substitute for Professor Slughorn. He was in bad shape today. Hopefully he'll be able to resume class again soon."

Tom smiled at her and licked his lips. "It went rather well, Headmistress."

"Minerva, please."

"Very well, Minerva. Classes went rather well. Aside from the first year classes, though I did manage to correct the issue," he said as he eyed her lips. 

"Perhaps I can do it again. I had thoughts of offering a remedial class for those witches and wizards who struggled with Potions. What are your thoughts?"

"I think that is a fine idea," she said on a smile. "When would you wish to do this?"

"At night, before supper," he said softly before tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear, gently brushing his thumb against her sharp cheek bones.

She blinked a bit at that but shook it off. "Of course. I will speak to Professor Slughorn about it and see if he'd be willing to part with his classroom during that time."

He smiled at that. "That sounds wonderful. I...I was wondering, Minerva, if you wouldn't mind sharing a nightcap with me, tonight?"

Minerva raised a brow at that before cocking her head a bit. "Professor Hiddleston, are you...are you flirting with me?"

"On the contrary, Minerva. I'm simply in awe of your simplistic beauty and wish to have deeper conversation with you."

Minerva blushed a bit. It had been a while since she'd been called beautiful. She was old, and the thought of a young man finding her beautiful gave her a thrill. 

"Very well, but only one drink," she said on a smile.

"Thank you," he said on a smile before taking her hand and gently brushing his lips against her knuckles before returning to his seat. 

Rochelle's eyes filled with tears and she tightened her hands into a fist before making a hasty departure from the Great Hall, heading to her dorm and to her bed, closing the curtains before weeping herself to sleep in her pillows. Things had gone horribly wrong and she didn't know what to do. At least the potion would wear off... eventually.

Tom ate, smiling to himself. He was about to have a delightful conversation with a strickingly beautiful witch. He just wondered how he hadn't seen the beauty in her before? Sure, Minerva was much older than himself, but she was still young, he thought as he ate.

When supper was finished, he left for his chambers and dressed in jeans, the ones that showed off his ass and package, and a tight shirt that showed off his abs and arms. He lit a fire in the fireplace and grabbed two glasses and poured some wine in each glass.

He smiled when he heard a knock at the door and went to open it, smile dropping a bit when he looked down. "Professor Flitwick. What can I do for you?" he asked, disappointment noted in his voice.

"Ah. Professor Hiddleston. I was simply wondering if you would like to join our dualing club. It starts next week and I thought I could use an opponent such as yourself.

Your skills in the classroom have been well noted and your use of wordless and wandless magic would be beneficial for the students. Simply put, I believe that you may enjoy yourself and it would please myself and the students to no end to have such a strong wizard such as yourself to join us."

Tom's eyes lit up. "That sounds quite delightful, Professor Flitwick. Thank you for inviting me. I'll be more than happy to join."

He glanced up as he heard footsteps and his heart quickened again at the sight of Minerva with her hair down. Bloody hell but she was magnificent, he thought to himself, feeling himself stir a bit.

"Now, umm, if you would excuse me, Master Flitwick, I have company," he said, not even bothering to look at the smaller wizard. He only had eyes for Minerva at the moment.

"Oh. Of course. My apologies. Have a good night, Professor Hiddleston," he said before walking off, smiling at Minerva. Minerva nodded at him and smiled as she approached Tom.

"Thomas, thank you for inviting me tonight. I hope you don't mind, I brought some whisky. It's a Scottish thing."

"Oh, of course not. Please, come in," he said on a smile before grabbing some shot glasses, setting aside the wine.

She came into the room and shut the door before sitting down in the chair. Accepting the glass, she uncapped her tumbler of whisky and poured the both of them a shot. "Here's to wonderful conversation and hopefully a long lasting friendship."

"I'll drink to that," he said on a smile, clinking her glass before taking a shot, sighing softly as he set the glass down, enjoying the delightful burn as it went down his throat and hit his stomach. 

"That is quite delicious. What year is it?"

"It's aged 40 years. Made it myself," she said on a smile before taking a swallow of her own. 

He smiled at that and they began speaking. He made her laugh, smile and blush. He enjoyed seeing that blush on her face. Her laughter sounded like the wings of a fairy. She intrigued him. 

An hour flew by and she looked at her watch. She sighed softly before getting up. "It's time for me to go to bed, Thomas. Thank you for an enjoyable evening. It's the most fun I've had since...since Albus," she said softly, her eyes shining from both pain and the alcohol.

Tom sighed softly. "Of course, Minerva. Thank you for accepting my invitation. I quite enjoyed myself. Hopefully we can do this again?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

She smiled softly. "Of course. It was fun. Thank you again."

"Thank you," he said on a smile, standing and moving to her. He took her hands in his, squeezing them gently before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, making her gasp in shock.

When he pulled away, she licked her lips. "Thomas...that...that was quite inappropriate..."

"My apologies. I...I couldn't help myself. Have a good night, Minerva," he said softly as he pulled away.

She nodded and left, touching her lips when the door closed behind her.

Tom sighed softly and slapped his own head before cleaning up his mess and heading for bed, thinking of her as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Clear Head and a Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Minerva clear the air and the truth of why it happens comes out.

Chapter 4- A Clear Head and a Waiting Game

Tom woke up the next morning, his thoughts on Minerva. He felt bad. As if he'd done something wrong, but how could love be wrong, he wondered before sighing and getting up to go on his morning run. 

As he went out, he looked at the skies. As grey as gloomy as he felt. How appropriate. He ran for a good 20 minutes before the rain started falling.

He went in just as it started to pour and showered before heading up to the Great Hall. As it was the weekend, the Hall was pretty much empty; he appreciated the silence. He ate slowly, his bangers and eggs not as appealing as they usually were. It might have been his mood...which looked up as Minerva entered the room, looking as beautiful, if not more so, than last night.

Minerva looked at Tom and smiled slightly. "Good morning, Thomas. I hope you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you. You as well?"

She paused for a moment before nodding. "I was thinking...about last night..." she said, pausing to drink her tea.

His stomach sank and he nodded. "As was I. I..."

"No. Just listen. Please."

He nodded and sat back, ready to listen.

"I had fun last night. Speaking with you was a joy. I hadn't had decent conversation since Albus passed and it was nice to speak with someone as knowledgeable as you. As fun as you. While the kiss had been inappropriate, it wasn't...it wasn't undesirable. It was quite pleasant, in fact. A surprise to say the least. You're quite younger than myself, however and don't believe we should have such a relationship. However, I would quite like to continue speaking with you. Any topic you desire. It made me feel young again... beautiful. Something I hadn't felt in a long while. I thank you for that. And if you wish for advice from a seasoned witch, I'm more than happy to offer you that."

Tom sighed softly and nodded. "Thank you, for your kindness, Minerva. And I'm glad I was able to make you happy. To make you feel young again. Beautiful. Because you are beautiful," he said softly. "I misstepped, kissing you. I don't regret it though. I care for you deeply."

"And I care for you. You're a brilliant wizard and I can see you doing many a great thing. Are you alright, Thomas? You look a bit pale," she said on a frown.

Tom cleared his throat. "I suddenly feel a bit ill. And hot," he said before licking his suddenly parched lips. He took a sip of his tea, wondering why his hands were shaking. 

"I'll call for the nurse," Minerva said before calling for a house elf and telling him to fetch Madame Pomfrey. 

The elf left straight away and Madame Pomfrey arrived moments later. "Professor Hiddleston, is something amiss?" she asked as she headed towards him.

"My stomach is a bit...turnt and I'm shaky. Vision blurred, sweaty. Dry mouth," he said, grateful that Minerva was holding his hand. It was a little more stable that way and her presence brought comfort.

Poppy nodded and did a quick wave of her wand before frowning. "Did you test some potions yesterday, Professor Hiddleston?"

He blinked and frowned. "I only smelled some love potions and tested their consistency and color. Though there was a few explosions and the one cauldron spewed toxic gas, which I did manage to clear up before it spread. Why?"

"It seems you're under the effects of a love potion. I do feel the combination of the love potion, the toxic gasses and the food has made you a bit ill. Come with me."

He stood unsteadily and almost fell as he walked, but the two women kept him upright. 

Minerva sighed softly. "Now it all makes sense," she said softly. It hurt a bit, knowing that his kindness towards her might just be the effects of the love potion, but she was more worried about the effects on the young teacher at the moment than her own feelings. She would have to reflect on them later.

Tom nearly passed out by the time they reached the medical ward, but managed to stay awake enough to enjest the potions Poppy gave him before blacking out.

After a few hours, he opened his eyes. His head throbbed and spun, but his stomach wasn't doing the flops they had earlier and he felt much more stable.

Minerva sat in the chair beside his bed, holding his hand. She worried about the young man.

Tom smiled at her. "Minerva," he said, shaking her out of her revery.

Minerva blinked and focused her eyes on him.   
"Tom...I'm glad you're awake now. How do you feel?"

"Much better. Thank you. I...I'm sorry. About last night. We know now that I had been given a love potion, but still. Minerva, I do find you to be beautiful. You're a brilliant witch. I may not desire you, but I do hope to be friends. I could learn a great many things from you."

She smiled softly. "That would be wonderful. I'd appreciate your friendship. We should, however, get to the bottom of who gave you that potion. It was a dangerous thing for them to do. Not many teachers here make or buy potions like that, so I don't believe it was one of them. Some of the older year students know how to make it. Is there anyone you can think of?"

Tom frowned for a moment as he thought. "The third years. Slytherin and Gryffindor...I taught them love potions yesterday. Only 6 were of perfection..."

"Then it's a start. If you wrote down the names of the students, we will speak with them."

He nodded and sighed, shaking his head. To think that a student had deliberately given him a potion. It unnerved him. He tried to sit up but stopped when Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Rest a while longer, Thomas. The potion and the toxins took a lot out of you. We'll figure this out. For now, let the potions Poppy gave you do their job."

Tom nodded and sighed as he laid back down, falling asleep again after a while.

Poppy came to check on him a half hour after the second time he fell asleep. She waved her wand over him again and nodded. "Seems clear now. He can leave when he wakes up again," she said to Minerva.

The older witch nodded and sat by his side a while longer, smiling at Tom when he woke up. "Madam Pomfrey has cleared you. You can leave now, if you wish, and we can get to work."

He nodded and sat up before looking at her. "Thank you. Let's get to work. 6 students. 4 Slytherin, 2 Gryffindor. Let's go to my room. I've got the list there."

"Very well," she nodded, letting him lead the way. They made their way to his quarters and he grabbed the list as Minerva sat down. 

"Here we are. Rochelle, David, Timothy, Jaymee, all from Slytherin, and Lizabeth and Penny from Gryffindor. We can rule out David and Timothy, because they both have relationships. That narrows it two Gryffindor and two Slytherin."

She nodded. "We'll gather them together before lunch. I believe all four of the girls went to Hogsmead this weekend, as they are free to. For now, we'll wait."

Tom nodded and sighed. "Very well. Just so you know...I really do find you to be a beautiful, brilliant witch."

Minerva smiled. "And I find you to be an amazing teacher and a brilliant Wizard. Thank you for making an old woman happy again."

"It's a pleasure, Minerva," he said on a soft smile. Three hours and counting, he thought to himself. Three hours and they would find out who would do such a treacherous thing.


	5. Confrontation and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle is found out.

As soon as the girls returned from Hogsmead, they were summoned to the Headmistress's office. They were all a little nervous, but Rochelle even more so when she saw Tom sitting in the office with them.

Tom smiled at the girls and asked them to sit, while Minerva paced, hands behind her back and a look of stern consternation on her face. She was very displeased and the girls swallowed in unison, squirming in their seats, wondering what this could possibly be about. Even the Gryffindor girls were a little worried, hoping that their antics in Hogsmead hadn't been found out.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Minerva spoke, peering at the girls over her spectacles. 

"There is an important matter we need to discuss, ladies. As you all well know, Professor Hiddleston taught you the properties of making a love potion yesterday and how to use them. As it turns out, there were six of you who brewed the perfect love potion. Two of whom are not here, as they are currently in a relationship. You four ladies, however, are single. There has been a report that one of you has used their potion for personal gain. This is grounds for expulsion; however, if you speak up, I will go lenient on you. I will deduct house points, as is fitting to this situation, and simply put, this person will be remaining under constant supervision by all teachers until the remainder of the school year, as well as a personal note to your parents.

Should the person who committed such a heinous thing not come forth, I will put you all under a careful eye and expel the one who has been found to be the culprit."

The girls gasped and looked at one another; the only one to look down was Rochelle. Her face was one filled with shame, guilt and regret. She stayed silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I...I'm sorry, Headmistress. I'm the one who used the potion. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry," she said softly, looking at both of her professors with tears in her eyes. "I know it was wrong of me. I just...wanted to be desired. I'm tired of being looked upon in disgust simply because of my house. And none of the boys in Slytherin are as kind, gentle or as generous as...as..." she said, trailing off before sniffling. "I'm sorry."

The other girls murmured under their breaths to each other, her housemate shocked and the Gryffindor girls eyeing her in disgust.

Tom raised a brow. He was a bit surprised to know that his prized student had been the one to have given him the potion. It also surprised him that she had been bullied. He supposed being a Slytherin was a good thing, as he'd never had issue from the students. They all knew he was Slytherin and had nothing but the utmost respect for him. Not to mention, she held herself with such composure, he was sure that she had friends and allies, both in her own house and in others.

"Girls, you may leave. Rochelle, stay behind," Minerva said quietly. 

Rochelle nodded and sniffled again, looking up in surprise as Tom handed her a kerchief as the other girls left.

She took it and dabbed her eyes before handing it back quietly, ducking her head back down. Her parents were going to kill her, she thought. And Tom should hate her now, knowing what she did to him. Why was he being so kind to her? she wondered, to afraid and ashamed to look into her teachers eyes.

Minerva sat at her desk in silence, pinching the bridge of her nose before sighing. She understood, the feeling of being undesirable. But the fact that she was a student and she had used magic against a teacher was unacceptable. Even if she had done it on another student, considering it had been done without the other person's knowledge was morally apprehensable. After a moment, she looked at the young girl.

"Rochelle, as you have confessed, you have earned my respect. And my leniency. However, you will be punished. 2,000 house points from Slytherin. You will be confined to your room during any extra curricular activities. This means you've lost the privilege to go to Hogsmead and the Quidditch games.

For the first week of punishment, you will also eat meals in your dorm room, watched by a House Elf to make sure you finish your meals.

During this time, you will also be spending detention with Mr Filch. The second week of detentions will be with Hagrid, third week with myself. The last week will be determined; it will either be Professor Slughorn or Professor Hiddleston, though the choice will be up to Professor Hiddleston.

I will be sending a note to your parents tonight, explaining your misdeeds and your punishment. Should they decide additional punishment is necessary, if it is fitting for the school, we will add those punishments to your list. If they decide to punish you privately as well, we will give them the opportunity to do so this coming weekend. Do you have anything you wish to say for yourself, young lady?"

Rochelle's face turned a bright red by the time Minerva finished speaking. She felt so ashamed of herself, but so grateful that they were being lenient to her. The rest of her house would hate her even more now, having cost them so many points.

"I wanted to apologise again. Professor Hiddleston, please forgive me. I just wanted to be liked by you. I've never had anyone I liked as much as I like you and I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly I didn't."

"Hush, child," he said softly. He was upset, and understandably so, but he wasn't angry, so much as disappointed. "You're being suitably punished. And Madame Pomfrey, along with the Headmistress, helped me with my ailments. As for your final week of detentions, I will think on a suitable punishment for you during that time. Until then, I will be keeping a close eye on you when we're in the common room and when you're in my class. This sort of indiscretion WILL NOT happen again. Is that understood."

"Yes sir," she said, sniffling, looking as miserable as a small child who had her toy wand taken from her. 

"Very well. Headmistress, is there anything else you wish to add?"

"No, Professor Hiddleston. I believe that is all."

Tom nodded before standing. "In that case, I will lead Ms Morganason to the Slytherin Common rooms. Have a good evening, Headmistress," he said before giving Rochelle a pointed look.

Rochelle looked at her feet as she stood and blinked the tears away, swallowing hard when he put a hand on her shoulder to lead her out. This month was going to be hell.


	6. Detentions with Filch and Moaning Myrtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle starts her detention with Filch, becomes defiant and meets Moaning Myrtle. There, in the bathroom, they come up with a plan.

Rochelle sighed as Tom led her into the common room, face rushing with blood as all of her classmates gave her a dirty look. She kept her head down before she was nudged by Tom. She glanced up at him, eyes curious.

"Your chambers," he said softly. "I wish to speak with you in private."

Her blush deepened but nodded as she went up to her dorm, ignoring the girls in the room, surprised when the man dismissed them. She looked at him as she sat on her bed. "Yes, Professor?"

He took a seat in front of her and cleared his throat. "You know what you did was wrong, yes? And you're being punished for it. I don't want you punishing yourself for doing what you did. Leave that up to us. I want to make sure you understand that we teachers do care for you. I or the Headmistress will receive a daily report from the elves and those you'll serve detentions with to check on you. Should you have any issue, whatsoever, you come to one of us. Is that understood?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Why don't you hate me?" she asked, confused.

He smiled at her and reached out, gently taking her hand. "Darling girl, if every man hated every woman who had given him a love potion, there would be no marriages in this world. 

This incident wouldn't have been so bad should you be older; though the thought of using a love potion is not one I enjoy, it is still used. It should be used between two responsible adults.

What were you trying to say back there, with Headmistress McGonagall?" he asked, removing his hand from hers.

She looked at the hand he had held for a moment before looking at him. "You're the most brilliant, kindest, most genuine wizard I've ever met. I just wanted to be loved for once. I shouldn't have gone about it that way and I'm truly sorry. I lost house points, your trust, earned the burning hatred of my class mates and several months worth of detentions. I deserve all that."

Tom sighed softly and leaned back in the chair, looking at her, appraising her for a moment before leaning forward. 

"I don't hate you, Rochelle. You're an amazing witch. You'll do great things once you've been trained to rule your magic properly. But you also need to learn how to reign in your emotions as well. 

Your housemates are understandably upset, but once you earn those points back, they'll forgive you. You need to learn to forgive yourself. 

As far as my loving you, you're too young, sweetheart. Should you be older, it may be possible, to have something between us, but as of now, this is a strictly student/teacher relationship. I will be your mentor, should you want that, but until you graduate, keep the thought of being with someone such as myself out of your mind. You're young yet and you'll find love amongst your peers." 

She sighed softly and closed her eyes, swallowing. How unfair was it to desire someone and not have them desire her back? Then again, she supposed he did have a point. She was his student. Gods above she hoped that the rest of the years flew by. Four more years and she would finally be able to be herself and love who she wanted. And hopefully be loved in return.

"Tomorrow starts your Detentions with Filch. Eat supper and then get some rest. You're going to need it."

She nodded and sighed again. "Yes sir. Good night."

"Good night," Tom said softly before leaving the room. Once he got to the common room, he addressed the rest of the students, warning them that if she was molested or harrassed in any way, there would be consequences. 

Tom went to his quarters, fully ready to climb into bed, but frowned at the sight of Minerva standing in front of his door. 

"Minerva...what a pleasant surprise," he said on a smile. 

She smiled in return, decanter of Scotch in her hand. "I thought we could both use a drink and unwind for the night. I've asked our meals be sent here."

He nodded. "Thank goodness. I didn't really feel like going up to the Great Hall tonight and had contemplated skipping supper all together. Your plan is much better though. I could use the company and a drink sounds... delightful."

He smiled and opened the door for them, closing it behind them as he removed his robes and rubbed his neck.

Minerva grabbed glasses and poured the scotch into them before sitting down and lighting the fire. The room had a bit of chill tonight, she thought.

Tom sat next to her and took the offered glass before taking a drink on a sigh. "It has a nice burn," he said as he set the glass down. 

"I spoke with Rochelle. I do hope she'll stop hating herself. That she'll find someone more her age."

Minerva nodded. "I agree. She's much to young to even know what she wants, let alone needs. It would be a different story if she were done with schooling."

"Agreed," he said, taking another swallow. 

They spoke a bit more, both about the situation and a few random things that popped into their mind, eating their supper and drinking a bit more when it arrived before bidding each other goodnight.

He went to bed and frowned as he was awoken a couple of hours later by a small pop. Turning to face the elf, he rubbed his eyes. "Report?"

Ellie looked at him. "She didn't finish her supper, sir. She barely drank and only had half of a plate."

Tom nodded and sighed before stifling a yawn. "I will speak with her in the morning. Thank you Ellie. Sleep well."

Ellie nodded and popped back out, leaving as quickly as she came.

Tom laid back down and sighed. This was going to be a long few months if she continued on this route, he thought to himself, glad when sleep finally claimed him again.

Rochelle didn't sleep that night and went to class the next morning, skipping breakfast. Her classes dragged on until her detention with Filch came.

"You, girl, you're late," the older squib said on a snarl.

Rochelle flinched a bit but managed to stammer out an apology.

"Hush. Get ta work," he said, thrusting a bucket and a mop into her hands. "You'll be mopping this floor tonight. Tomorrow, you'll be scrubbin' the toilets. After that, the walls. We'll be repeatin' the process until yer time with me is done, girl. Understood? And no magic. Mrs Norris here'll be keepin' a close eye on ya," he snapped.

She swallowed but nodded and got to work, cleaning the hallways, glaring at the spiteful cat, especially when she pawed along the freshly mopped section of floor. Finally, after two hours of cleaning, Argus released her to go to bed. 

Rochelle wiped her sweat drenched face, showering before changing into her night gown and going to sleep.

The next morning, the elf assigned to her came in with her breakfast and she rolled her eyes. "Not hungry."

"Professor Hiddleston and the Headmistress told me you must eat!" Ellie squeaked.

"What does it matter? I'm not hungry. Please leave."

Ellie huffed and left, leaving the breakfast, going to give her report to the teachers. 

Rochelle rolled her eyes and dressed, taking a few bites of her breakfast before heading to class.

Her concentration was shot for the day and her energy was low. Tom stopped her out of class when he saw her in the hall.

"What is this I'm hearing that you're not eating, young lady?"

Rochelle shrugged. "Not hungry."

"Somehow I doubt that. If you're unwilling to eat, you'll be supervised while you eat as well. You'll be sharing your meals with me, every evening. You'll eat at LEAST one meal a day. After that, you'll go straight to your detentions."

Rochelle sighed softly. "Fine. Doesn't mean I'll have to enjoy it," she muttered. 

Tom raised a brow before dismissing her, letting her finish off the rest of her classes before going to his own class. 

When supper rolled around, he waited for Rochelle at his chambers door, nodding when she actually arrived. He let her in and sat, lifting the tray lid once she sat. "Now eat."

She eyed him before looking at the food, squirming after a while of silence under his watchful eye before finally giving in and eating. She ate until she was full before finally pushing away the plate. He nodded, satisfied. “Good. Get to your homework and then go to your detention, Ms Morganason,” he said softly before he started grading the homeworks in front of him. She sighed as she began her studies, stopping when he announced the time. 

“We will discuss your willfulness at a later time. Sleep well,” he said, dismissing her.

Rochelle got up and left in sullen silence as she headed to her detention. Today was the bathrooms. More specifically, Myrtle’s bathroom. The very bathroom where Harry Potter had opened the Chamber of Secrets. The very place that Myrtle had died from staring into the eyes of the Basilisk. The thought of cleaning that bathroom didn’t bother her, but instead gave her a thrill. 

Going into the bathroom, she began cleaning, making some noise, but that was to be expected. Myrtle came out of the pipes. “Oh, can’t a girl be left to mourn in peace?” she asked, the spectral form of Myrtle floating overhead. 

“I’m dreadfully sorry,” Rochelle said softly. “I’m on detention and was charged to clean your restroom. I was trying to be as quiet as possible,” she said solemnly. 

“Detention? Whatever for? I’ve seen you around this bathroom. You don’t seem to be one to cause trouble. Then again, neither did Harry, but he got into detentions too.”

Rochelle sighed and told her the story as she continued cleaning.

Myrtle gasped. “Oh dear, oh my! A love potion on a teacher? You MUST be desperately in love with him if you decided you needed to do that.”

“I am. But he says it’s wrong. Because of my age. That if I weren’t his student it may happen, but right now, I’m too young.”

“He’s right, you know. There is another way…but…oh. I can’t. It’s far too risky,” she said before giggling and floating around in circles, happy and excited for the first time since Harry.

Rochelle eyed her wearily. “And what would your idea be?”

“Oh it’s so simple, I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet!” Myrtle said, laughing. “Polyjuice, silly!”

“Polyjuice potion? Gods above, why didn’t I think about that before?” she asked on a groan. It’s something they’d already learned, and she could always do it on the weekends when they weren’t in class. And this weekend would be the perfect weekend to start.

Myrtle laughed and they began to quietly hatch a plan. They’d find a beautiful young woman in Hogsmead, one she already knew, steal a bit of her locks and make the potion for next week. She had to do it in secret, of course, but it could be done. 

She grinned as she walked out of the bathroom, thanking her new friend before heading for bed. Now she had a plan. Tomorrow, she would start the plan in motion. She was going to date her teacher.


	7. Chapter 7- Polyjuice and Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle gets punished at home and makes a polyjuice potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does include punishment caning. While it is only a few strokes, if this is not for you, skip the scene and read on.

Rochelle couldn't wait for the weekend to come. They'd been nice enough to let her go home for the weekend, but then she supposed it wasn't really for her favor, but more for her parents since they had requested it for additonal punishment.

She had managed to procure the ingredients necessary to create the potion, however the last ingredient would be a little tricky. She needed an older woman, but didn't want to use someone he would possibly know or who was too young or too old. She had to be the perfect age.

When Rochelle stood at the threshold of her house, she took a breath and let it out slowly before entering, dreading the talking to she knew she would receive, along with the consequences that she would probably be facing. It had been a long while since she'd been disciplined by them and it frightened her.

Rochelle's father greeted her at the door. "Young lady, you've never been cause of disappointment before this incident. Your mother and I are sorely disappointed in you. Wait for us in the library."

"Yes, father," she said quietly, head down as she head to the library.

She sat in the chair for a good five minutes by herself before her parents arrived, her mother sitting next to her, her father sitting in front of them at the desk.

Glancing up, she swallowed before they began to speak quietly to her, their disappointment evident. She knew better than to use magic recklessly. And to use it against a teacher, of all people. What had she been thinking?

Once the discussion was over, George Morganason stood. "You deserve punishment. I know you're receiving detentions at school, but this will be a swift punishment on our end and then we will spend time as a family. The slate will be wiped clean," he said softly but sternly.

Rochelle's eyes widened. "Father, please! I'm much to old to be punished in such a way!"

"No, 15 is not too old to be caned. Bend over the desk. You may keep your clothes on, but you will count. You will receive six of the best," he said, rolling up his sleeves as he went to fetch the rattan cane.

She swallowed again and licked her lips, dreading the impending punishment. She'd never been caned before. She had rarely even been swatted at by her parents as a child.

"Do as your told, young lady," he said, watching her cooly. 

She stood and bent over the desk, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on the desk. She felt him come up behind her and to the side, whimpering a bit when she felt the tip of the cane resting along her backside.

He snorted. "It hasn't even begun," he said before raising the cane and taking aim.

The first swish and crack of the cane against her backside made her gasp. "One, sir."

The second and third strokes came in quick succession and she gasped again, tears dripping down her face as the fire burned. She called out the strokes and sobbed with relief when the last, burning stroke was delivered. 

"Stand up. Go to your room and clean up. We will go out later tonight for supper."

She sniffled and nodded before heading out, her mother stopping her before she headed upstairs.

"Rochelle, sweetheart. You know we love you. But you needed to be punished. You know this, right?"

Rochelle just nodded, hiding her red hot face before her mother pulled her into a hug. She clung to her and wept, her mother soothing her for a moment, releasing her when she calmed down.

"Go wash up and rest, my darling. I love you."

Rochelle sniffled and nodded. "I love you too, mother," she said before heading up to her room. She washed her face and laid on her stomach before falling asleep.

Later that night, they went out to Diagon Alley for supper. It hurt to sit and she squirmed, but she was enjoying herself a bit, looking around at the crowds. She found a girl who would be perfect for the potion and excused herself from the table, claiming she needed to use the restroom.

Her parents let her go and she lost herself in the crowds, managing to snag a bit of loose hair from clothing. She tucked it in a bag before putting it in her robes before returning to her parents.

They ate and laughed, her mood lifting. She couldn't wait until she could return to the school to finish her potion. Then she could speak to Tom as an adult and possibly grow closer.

The next day, they chatted amicably, spending most of the day together before sending her back to Hogwarts. 

Once back in her room, she added the last ingredient to her potion and bottled it before tucking it in her robes. 

The next day, she did her work with more focus and ate a bit of food. She completed her detention with Filch and showered before returning to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. 

"Is it done? Do you have it?" Myrtle asked excitedly.

"I do," Rochelle said on a grin before pulling it out.

"Drink it! I certainly hope you didn't grab cat fur like Hermione did her first time."

Rochelle giggled at that before taking a sip. She felt...ill. Funny. Gods, I hope I didn't brew it wrong, she thought.

Once the weird feeling went away, she felt taller. She walked on shaky legs as she stepped out of the stall before looking in the mirror. Perfect, she thought on a smile before heading out of the restroom.


	8. Chapter 8- Meeting Ms Rowena Tribedeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle uses her Polyjuice potion and meets Tom. Tom has a lovely conversation with her. Will he ask her out?

Tom was out for his morning run and frowned when he heard a cry for help. He ran towards the shouts and stopped when he saw a young woman, someone roughly his age, sitting on the ground, holding her ankle and wincing.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked as he approached her.

She winced and looked up. "I was walking and I stepped in this hole. I believe I twisted my ankle. It hurts to move. Could you help me?" she asked on a whimper.

Tom nodded. "Here. I'll carry you inside," he said before gently lifting her, carrying her into the school bridal style.

Rochelle smiled internally. This was perfect. The potion she brewed to revert her to her normal self lay in her pocket, so she'd be able to spend time with him as this woman and go to class as herself. Thankfully, no one had bothered to check to see if she were still in bed, and she knew Tom's schedule.

Tom looked at her. "What had you coming this far?" he asked gently.

"I come for a walk around the edge of Hogwarts quite often. This time I stepped foot on the grounds looking for my pup. She ran off."

"I see. If you need help searching for her, I would be willing to after classes are finished, and I can see if Hagrid could keep an eye out for her. Would that be okay with you Miss..."

"Tribedeau. Rowena Tribedeau. And yes. It would be much appreciated, thank you," she said on a smile.

Tom smiled back at her. She had a beautiful smile. And such bright eyes. Rather fetching, he thought to himself. He carried her into his room and gently deposited her on a chair. "I'll wrap your ankle. You really should be more careful, Ms Tribedeau. These grounds can be rather dangerous," he said as he went to grab his bandages. Kneeling before her, he gently took her foot and began wrapping it, making sure it was tight enough to stabilize the ankle without it cutting off circulation.

He did a bit of wordless magic and cooled the flesh down to promote healing.

She sighed softly. Ironically enough, she HAD sprained her ankle recently but had not received treatment for it, so the ice and bandage did help.

"Better?" he asked on a soft smile, hand rubbing her lower leg.

"Very much so, thank you," she said on a blush.

He nodded and held out his hand to help her stand. "You can stay awhile longer if you'd like, but I must get ready. My name is Tom, by the way. Tom Hiddleston. I'm a teacher here at Hogwarts."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hiddleston," she said on a smile. "I will leave you be for now then, though it would be lovely to see you again. I can meet you on the grounds or in Hogsmead. I have to find my pup."

"That would be lovely," he said on a smile before taking her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles.

She blushed softly but smiled. She really hated to run, but she had to take the other potion and sneak back to her dorms. "Good morning, Mr Hiddleston. I'll see you later today."

"Of course. Good Morning, Ms Tribedeau," he said, his eyes sparkling.

She smiled and limped out of his room before disappearing out of his view. Pressing herself against the wall, she closed her eyes. That was a perfect first meeting, she thought to herself before she took the reversal potion and swallowed it. Good thing she had several vials.

It took a few moments, but she reverted to her original self, glad that her robes hid the wrap that he'd put around her ankle.

She snuck to her dorm and sighed a sigh of relief to find her classmates still asleep. She climbed into her bed and lay awake, silently beaming.

Rochelle got up out of bed when she heard the soft pop and the sound of the tray being set on her bedside table.

She ate quickly, finishing most of her food, excited for class and detention for the first time since the incident.

Brushing her hair, she looked at her knuckles again and smiled. Maybe today, she'd get her first kiss, she thought before rushing to head off to class. 

Classes flew by and detention didn't seem as bad as it normally did; Filch seemed suspicious of her but said nothing about her jovial mood, letting her do her work in silence while keeping an eye on her instead.

Once detention was over, she snuck outside and took a few swallows of her Polyjuice potion before rushing to the entrance of the school, waiting.

Tom arrived shortly after and smiled at her. "Let's look for your pup, shall we?" he asked before offering her his hand. "So you don't fall again. Don't need to damage those pretty little ankles of yours anymore."

She smiled and took it, smiling to herself as she lifted the skirt to keep from trampling on it as they walked. She watched her step, walking carefully as they lost themselves in conversation. 

After a few hours, they stopped walking. "It looks like the pup isn't here. Hopefully she didn't escape into the Forbidden Forest," Tom said worried. He eyed the woods and shook his head. "Dangerous place, that."

She looked at the Forest and swallowed. "Gods, I hope not. I've heard tales of what's in there."

"As have I. I'll ask Hagrid to keep an eye out for her. For now, it's getting late. Perhaps we can continue our search tomorrow?"

She nodded and sighed. "Agreed. Maybe that will be for the best." She was a little more tired than she had realized.

"Would you mind, terribly, if we went to Hogsmead this weekend, Ms Tribedeau? I'd like to get to know you better and I will be free this weekend."

Rochelle smiled. "I'd like that very much, thank you."

He smiled in return. "Not at all. Thank YOU," he said before again brushing his lips against her knuckles and bidding her goodnight.

She watched him walk away before taking the potion to reverse the effects of the Polyjuice before heading to bed.

No first kiss, but the promise of a wonderful first date? Progress, she thought, falling asleep with a smile on her face and his face on her mind.


	9. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle goes on her first date.

Tom remained composed during classes, but couldn't help but tell Minerva of his excitement at Lunch. It was his first date with a witch. Muggles were simple. But a witch? Were they the same or would they be extra complicated?

Minerva smiled at him and pat his hand. "Since we both have a free period after lunch, come see me and I'll give you some advice," she said before chuckling. It was the first time she'd seen him this excited since he first started here. It was almost break time for the students, and then the year would be over in another five months. 

They chatted about class as they ate before heading up to her office for tea. There, Minerva gave her best advice.

"We witches are generally pretty simple. Sure, we like a little majick in our relationships, but basically show us the attention we need. We love flowers, but aren't as much into sweets as the Muggles. We love flicker shows...um...movies. Excuse me. Dating myself here," she said on a chuckle. "We tend to like more traditional things. Flying a broom together, going on picnics and the like."

Tom nodded and listened carefully. He'd just met the woman but he was keenly interested in her. It was the first time he'd been interested in any woman since...well...that fiasco he'd rather not think about. The one that made him withdraw from the world for a while.

After a while, they switched topics to Quidditch, getting into a friendly spat about who's house would win. Tom glanced at the time before sighing. 

"Thank you for the sage advice and the tea, Minerva. I'm afraid I must take my leave though. Class," he said before smiling at her and kissing her cheek.

He left and she smiled softly, gently touching her own cheek. He was such a sweet young man and she hoped that he would find love.

The rest of the day flew by for him and he showered, shaved and dressed in his finest outfit before heading out, whistling a tune. He headed out towards the entrance of Hogwarts and waited. 

Rochelle showed up ten minutes later, panting softly as she held her skirt up. "Tom," she said on a smile.

"Rowena," he said on a smile. "I'm glad to see you could make it. Did you find your pup?"

"Yes, thank you. She returned home a few hours after I left the grounds. Thankfully she was only a mess and not injured," she said, laughing.

"Thank goodness indeed. I'm quite glad to hear it. Shall we go? How's your ankle?"

"Much better, thank you. And yes, please. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could apparate to the edge of Hogsmead and go to the Twin Broomsticks for supper and then apparate back. I don't want you injuring your ankle anymore and you and I both don't have our brooms."

She shrugged. "I like it. Let's go," she said before taking his hand. She was still perfecting how to apparate properly and didn't trust herself just yet.

Tom gently took her hand and popped them to the edge of Hogsmead, laughing softly as she clung to him. "I take it you haven't done that in a while?"

"No, I haven't. I've only done it a few times since graduation," she said, her legs unsteady.

He chuckled and held her straight until she steadied herself before leading her into town. Once they got to the restaurant, he held the door open for her and they say. A waitress came shortly after to get their drink orders. 

"I'll have a butterbeer, please. And for you, Rowena? What would you like?"

She looked at the menu before looking into his eyes. "I believe I'll take the same," she said on a smile. She rarely drank, but it would be nice. Besides, she was supposed to be an adult, so why not do adult things?

The waitress nodded and went to grab them coming back a few minutes later. Once she left, Tom began to speak. "So tell me a little about yourself. What do you normally do for fun and such?"

"I'm a bar maid. I just got out of a relationship a few months ago. The pup, Sadie, was a gift from him for my birthday last year," she said softly. 

She felt bad for lying, but she was telling the truth about Sadie. Her father and mother had given the Bassett hound to her for her birthday last year and she absolutely adored Sadie.

"I have a pup as well. He's a cocker spaniel. Bobby is my world, but unfortunately I had to leave him with my mum. My sister takes him from time to time."

"He sounds adorable," she said on a smile, sipping her beer. 

"He is," he said, smiling before showing her a picture of him.

"Oh, he is adorable!" she said, cocking her head. "But why isn't the picture moving?"

"This was done with a Muggle camera. Muggles pictures don't move."

"Interesting," she said on a nod. They paused their conversation when the waitress came back to take their order and then chatted most of the night about their dogs and their life in general (hers being mostly made up, of course). Once supper was concluded, he paid for their meal before heading out with her. It had been a pleasant night for the both of them.

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hold on tight. I'll apparate us back to the grounds," he said softly.

She shivered softly, his breath hot against her ear as she held him. Gods above but he smelled wonderful, she thought, closing her eyes. Once they landed safely at Hogwarts, she removed herself slowly, not really wanting to let go, but not wanting to be inappropriate.

He smiled softly. "Might I kiss you goodnight, Rowena?"

She smiled softly and blushed. "I think I would very much enjoy that," she said softly.

Tom leaned in and kissed her softly, feeling a thrill pass through him, especially when she molded her body against his and started kissing him back.

After a moment, the kiss broke and he licked his lips before swallowing. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I hope to do this again soon."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I'd very much enjoy that. I'm free on the weekends."

"Very well. Till next weekend, Ms Tribedeau. I bid you goodnight," he said softly before heading in.

She watched him for a good moment before squealing. Her first kiss. Her first actual date. Gods...it had been so perfect, she thought as she gently touched her lips.

Sighing softly, she took the reversal potion and once she was back to normal, she headed straight for bed, dreams of their next date filling her mind.


	10. Chapter 10- Detentions and a Date to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena's ruse continues. Tom takes her to Paris.

Rowena was bouncing her time between schooling and her dates. She was exhausted but thrilled for every date they went on. She was glad to be free after the detentions as it gave her the time she needed to prepare for her dates on the weekends. She had to be extra careful though as she had a limited supply. Hopefully she'd be able to go home soon and find that woman again. 

Each date, the grew closer and closer. He was smitten with her, she knew, and she was in love. 

Tonight was her last detention with Hagrid. She had enjoyed her time with the half-giant and appreciated his kindness. He'd told her stories and even given her advice; she asked him, hypothetically of course, what men enjoyed and how to act on dates and the like. This helped the dates go swimmingly. So thanks to his advice and kindness, she'd grown fond of the other wizard and wanted to gift him something.

Lucky for her, she'd been allowed back at Hogsmead and had found him the perfect new pet. A new companion to add to his vast collection of animals. A brand new newt. Just hatched.

She took the little thing and gently deposited it into a box and carried it with her to Hagrid's hut. Knocking on the door, she waited. When it opened, she smiled at him.

"Hagrid, I'd like to thank you for your kindness to me during my detentions with you. I brought you a gift."

"Aye? A gift fer me?" he asked, a bit surprised, but the joy came through on his face.

"Yes. A gift," she said before handing him the box.

He took the box and slowly lifted the lid before grinning. "Aw, he's a cute lil' bugger, ain't he?"

She smiled. "He is. Just hatched a week ago," she said, giggling when the newt climbed out of the box and nestled itself into Hagrid's beard for warmth.

Hagrid laughed and gently stroked it before setting the box down. "E's perfect. Thank ya," he said before giving her a hug.

She returned the hug and sighed. "I'm glad you're my friend," she said softly as he went about making tea and setting out biscuits.

They sat and chatted as they sipped their tea and ate their biscuits. After a while, they got up to finish off her detention. They cleaned up the stalls and fed the hippogriff before he turned to her. "I hope ye do yer best, lil' lady. You've come so far and I'm proud o' ye'," he said once the time was up.

He hugged her again and sighed. She returned the hug and nodded. "I'll try. I promise," she said softly before pulling away. "Thank you again. I think I'll visit you from time to time. Break is almost here and I'll be back. My family is going on a trip to Switzerland for a week."

"I'd like that verreh much," he said on a smile before tweaking her nose. "Go on now, lass. Enjoy the rest of yer night."

She smiled and nodded before leaving, waving at him. Tomorrow would be her last date for a few weeks and she would miss him. She already came up with a lie to tell Tom as to why she would be gone for the next few weeks and was sure the man would understand.

Rochelle packed her stuff, leaving out her date outfit for tomorrow night, before going to bed. 

The next morning, she grabbed the clothes and snuck out, heading for the edge of Hogwarts as she always did, hiding her stuff. They had plans to meet up later that afternoon for a picnic dinner. She knew she had plenty of time till then, but she wanted to be prepared.

Going around the grounds, she sighed softly. She couldn't wait for break to be over. She looked at the vial of Polyjuice potion and nodded. "Just two more doses. I need to find her again," she said before tucking it back in her robe. She blinked when she heard running coming her direction before turning to see Tom. 

"Professor Hiddleston! I..."

"Rochelle," he said, panting softly as he slowed down, jogging in place. “What are you doing out here? It’s still early; you could be in bed or with your housemates,” he said before wiping his brow.

“I decided a walk would be nice. Haven’t been outside on my own in a while. And besides. I don’t really have friends, remember?”

He shook his head and stood in place. “Darling girl, you have friends. You need to open up more. Maybe speak to a few of the students in your dorm room. I feel you’d get along.”

She shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know. Just curious, but why do you run every morning?”

He laughed at that. “An old man like me has to keep in shape some how. Besides. I enjoy running. It’s freeing. I like it as much as much as flying.”

“You’re far from old, Professor Hiddleston. My great-great grandfather is 380 years old. Once you reach that age, then you’re old,” she said on a smirk.

He chuckled at that. “I suppose that’s true enough. Would you like to walk with me? We still have things to discuss.”

She licked her lips and swallowed before nodding. She followed behind him and they spoke about her attitude and her grades. He was pleased to see that she’d been more happier and more focused, but he was still concerned with her lack of friends. “You didn’t even attend the Yule ball this year. That would have been a great opportunity for you to make friends. I hope you go next year.”

She shrugged again, silent. They spoke a bit longer before he glanced at the time. “I hate to cut our walk short, but I have a date to get ready for. Perhaps we will speak later?”

Rochelle nodded and smiled softly. “That would be lovely. Thank you. Have fun on your date.-

“Thank you. I’m sure I will. I enjoy her company. Have a good day today, Rochelle.”

“You as well, Professor,” she said on a smile. When he left, she grinned to herself and giggled. He liked her! He really liked her! Hagrid's advice of being herself paid off! Well. In a way, it was herself. It was the self she could never show while she was herself.

Sighing happily, she walked back over to the tree she’d hidden her change of clothes at and dressed herself up for the date before applying some light makeup. He told her he was taking her somewhere special tonight and wanted to dress for the occasion. Her gown of choice was a shimmery green and gold gown with short sleeves and black knee-high boots. Taking her potion, she closed her eyes, always hating the feeling of the transformation. It made her nauseated. But he was worth it, she thought. Looking at herself in the hand held mirror she’d tucked away, she nodded. “Perfection,” she said before stepping out.

Tom came to meet her 10 minutes later, dressed sharply in a blue suit and purple tie, black loafers and checkered socks. His hair was slicked back and his beard was nearly trimmed. It made her catch her breath.

“You look amazing,” he said softly as he approached her, handing her a single rose.

She blushed. “You look rather fetching yourself,” she said, accepting the rose and sniffing it, closing her eyes.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. “Ready to go?”

“Yes. I’m ready,” she said after returning from the kiss.

He held her close and smiled before apparating them away. They landed on Paris, miles from the Eiffel tower, in a section only known to wizards. She gasped softly when she settled. Looking around, her eyes widened. It was magnificent. The lights, the sounds, the smells…no wonder people loved coming to Paris, she thought before turning to him.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked on a smile.

“It’s wonderful!” she said, her eyes shining with excitement before hugging him.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” she said softly before kissing him softly. It was the first time she’d initiated the kiss and it was nice.

He returned it, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re quite welcome. I was hoping we could spend the entire weekend here,” he said softly before nipping her lower lip.

She shivered and swallowed. An entire weekend. In Paris. With Tom. How could she say no? Sure, people at school may wonder where she were, but then again, she didn’t have friends there and no one seemed to notice her presence before, so what the hell, she thought.

“I would very much like that,” she said on a smile.

“Good. I’ve booked us a room. I’ll buy you some clothes since I didn’t tell you of my plan before. But first, supper. I’m famished,” he said on a smile, wrapping an arm around her waist before leading her to the restaurant.

Since she didn’t know French, she requested that he order for her. He ordered wine for the both of them, frois grois for himself and a sampler for her, dessert being a chocolate lava cake, knowing she probably hadn’t had one before.

The food came out and she ate, enjoying the food for the most part. She drank her wine slowly, enjoying his company. By the time dinner was over, her face was flushed and she felt like she was floating. 

“Lets go for a walk, shall we? Then we’ll head to the hotel. It’s getting a bit late. I want to spend some time with you there,” he whispered softly.

This made their 12th date. She felt good and loved and she trusted him, so she nodded and followed him to the shops, getting a few things before they walked to the hotel. It wasn’t that far of a walk, but it was beautiful. The lights shimmered and there was soft music filtering in from somewhere.

Tom checked them in and lead her upstairs. She followed him and when they got to the room, she smiled dreamily. “So where am I going to sleep?” she asked.

“I was hoping, with me,” he murmured, going behind her and kissing her neck.


	11. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants her, Rochelle wants him. What else is there to do in the City of Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts first time. Though there is no mention of blood, the character does lose their virginity. Also, Tom doesn't know she's underage as she is using the Polyjuice potion, so this is NOT pedophilia or underage sex.

Rochelle turned to face him. "You want to sleep with me?" she asked softly. Her face was flushed and her heart was pounding.

"I do. I have for a while, but I wanted to wait a bit. And I'm willing to wait a bit longer if it makes you more comfortable," he said softly, gently stroking her arms.

"I...I've never slept with a man before."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "We don't have to have sex if you don't want to, sweetheart. I'd be content just holding you in my arms tonight and waking up with you in the morning."

She swallowed before kissing him softly. "I want you to be my first," she whispered.

He smiled softly at that. "I'd be very honored to be your first, Rowena." Kissing her softly, he led her to the bed and slowly started removing her clothes.

Rochelle helped him remove his clothes with shaky hands, both of them giving each other soft, gentle kisses as they undressed. 

Once Tom removed her dress, he gently laid her on her back, admiring her female form. "You're beautiful," he whispered, mouth suddenly dry.

She had smooth skin, a slight smattering of freckles along her chest. Her breasts were the perfect size, her nipples protruding and a dusky red. Her stomach was flat, but she wasn't stick thin. Between her legs was a light smattering of hair that matched her head.

She blushed and tried to cover herself but he took her hands and kissed her deeply. 

"No, darling. Let me look," he whispered as he undressed the rest of the way.

He had a nice little happy trail, his skin firm but smooth. He had a little hair on his chest, but wasn't overly hairy. Her eyes trailed down and she gasped softly at the sight of his hard cock. How would that thing even fit inside her, she wondered.

Tom moved to her and kissed her softly, hand sliding up her stomach to cup a breast, palming it gently.

She moaned into the kiss and whimpered when his thumb brushed her nipple. 

He smiled into the kiss and started pleasing her with his lips, teeth and tongue.

His mouth moved down to suckle her breast while his hand slipped down her belly and between her legs, spreading her nether lips and stroked his thumb along her clit.

Rochelle moaned and raised her hips, kissing him hungrily before reaching down to take his cock in hand, delighting in the flash of desire and pleasure in his eyes.

“Stroke it, sweetheart. Loosen the grip a bit. That’s it,” he whispered before sucking her neck gently and moaning. Kissing down her belly, he smiled and looked up at her as he spread her legs.

She licked her lips and looked at him, gasping when he flicked his tongue over the little bundle of nerves. It sent a shock of pleasure through her system and she moaned softly, running her fingers through his silky, curly hair.

Tom moaned softly as he began sucking and licking in earnest, pressing a finger into her. She tasted good and was unbelievably tight. He could feel her juices starting to flow and it thrilled him. Knowing that he was going to be her first. That he was the first one to give her such pleasure.

Rochelle whimpered and closed her eyes, panting softly as she moved her hips with his finger. She couldn’t believe he could enter another finger inside of her, but it felt amazing when he did. He hit this spot inside of her she didn’t know existed and it made her see stars.

Moaning loudly, her body spasmed, rocking with her first orgasm.

Tom removed his fingers and licked them clean before licking her clean. Moving up her body, he kissed her softly, letting her taste herself. She suckled gently on the tongue and lightly stroked his flesh. “I…I want to please you, as well,” she said shyly.

Tom kissed her again. “You please me already. But if you’d like me to teach you how to please a man, I’m more than willing to teach,” he said on a smirk, a twinkle in his eyes. “Start by kissing down my body. You can lick or kiss my skin. While you do that, use your hand to stroke my cock again. Tease the head with your thumb,” he instructed, sighing happily when she did as instructed. She kissed down his chest, licking at the valley between his pecs, her hands slowly trailing down his stomach, letting her nails gently graze against the flesh, giggling a bit when he shivered.

“Like that?” she asked, looking up as she stroked his cock.

“Perfect, darling,” he said on a smile, moaning when she teased the head with her thumb. “You can kiss and nibble at the thigh or groin. Use your tongue along the vein and take just the head in your mouth for now. Tease the head with your tongue, but try to limit the use of teeth,” he said as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Rochelle did as instructed, moaning softly around the cock head, taking more of him into her mouth slowly, swallowing around the silky hardness.

He moaned softly and smiled. “That’s it, beautiful,” he said softly, letting her control the tempo.

She sucked a bit longer, moving her head up and down, pouting a bit when he gently pulled out of her mouth.

“I want to be inside of you, darling,” he said before pulling her up for a kiss.

She returned the kiss and licked her lips. “I want you inside me,” she said, looking at him as he laid her on her back. When he covered her, she smiled, relishing in his weight on top of her. She slowly spread her legs for him and kissed him softly.

Tom returned the kiss as he gently pressed against her entrance. “It’s going to hurt a bit at first, love, but I promise to bring you pleasure.-

She swallowed, suddenly more aware of herself than ever before. “I trust you,” she said softly, kissing him again, whimpering as he pressed the head inside of her.

“Hush, darling. Look at me. Look into my eyes,” he whispered, holding still for a moment. Once she looked into his eyes, he pressed into her, pushing past the maidenhead and holding still, kissing her deeply to cover up the cry of pain.

She panted softly and whimpered, pain flooding her system before it slowly ebbed off.

“Alright now, darling?”

“Yes. It’s bearable now,” she said, moaning softly as he began to move inside of her. The pain mixed in with the pleasure, her body tingling with each thrust. He kissed her deeply, delighting in the fact that he was the one who was bringing her to higher heights. That he was the one teaching her to explore her sexuality.

Rochelle started moving with him, moaning again when that magical spot inside of her was brushed against with each inward stroke of his cock. She couldn’t help but whimper and writhe as she grew closer to the edge. Her insides clenched around him and she began to tremble.

“That’s it, love. Come for me. Keep your eyes on me. I want to see you. Need to feel you,” he whispered aa he moved faster, deeper, getting closer to his own climax. 

A few thrusts later, she came, moaning his name, back raised off the bed as she spasmed around him. Tom wasn’t far behind, filling her deeply with his warm seed just moments after she came, the inner walls milking him dry. He moaned her name and caught himself from collapsing on top of her. Her was breathless, but he kissed her softly and deeply.

They remained entangled together for a few moments, enjoying the silence and the heat of each other’s bodies. She sighed softly when he removed himself and kissed him tenderly. “That was lovely,” she said softly, stroking his cheek.

Tom smiled softly and kissed her shoulder. “That it was. Thank you, Rowena. For allowing me to be your first. It’s a gift that I will cherish forever,” he said softly. 

He got up after a few moments and grabbed a wash rag. He cleaned himself off before he gently cleaned her up. Once he disposed of the rag, he lay next to her and held her close, gently stroking her flesh. “Sleep. We have all day tomorrow to play and see the sites”

She nodded sleepily and closed her eyes, falling asleep, feeling safe and loved in the man’s arms.


	12. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Rowena' leaves Tom in the middle of the night, leaving him a note claiming 'family emergency'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that I haven't updated in a couple of days. I've been feeling a bit down. I also apologise that this chapter is rather short. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your understanding.

Rochelle woke up early the next morning, feeling a little fuzzy and sore, she gently pulled away from Tom's sleeping form and smiled softly, basking in the memories of last night.

Getting out of bed, she walked to the bathroom and cleaned herself quietly before looking in the mirror. The potion was starting to fade. She had to act fast. Gathering her clothes, she looked for her last bottle of potion, but to her dismay, it was nowhere to be found.

She frantically threw on her clothes and slipped out of the room, but not before leaving Tom a note.

'My Dearest Thomas,

It is with deep regret that I must leave you here, alone. An emergency has arisen at home and I must tend to family matters. This is a matter that demands all of my attention, unfortunately, so I'm unsure of when we will again be able to meet.

Please understand that I do love you and genuinely care for you. I don't want to leave your side. I wish I could spend the rest of this weekend with you, but as the situation is rather urgent, I hope you understand my need to leave in haste.

I hope and pray we see one another again, but I know not what the future holds. I'm sorry for hurting you. Thank you for the wonderful memories and the endless hours we spent together. I will cherish them forever.

Love, Rowena.'

She sealed it with the kiss and slipped out of the hotel unnoticed, grateful that she'd had some spending money on her. She had enough to get her on the next train home.

Swallowing back tears, she made her way to the train station just as the potion faded. Going up to the ticket window, she brushed away a tear that had managed to slip down her face.

"How may I help you, young lady?" the Ticket Master asked.

"A ticket to London, if you would sir."

"Traveling alone?" he asked kindly, searching her face.

She nodded and again brushed her face as tears leaked unwantedly down her face.

"I see. That will be 6 Galleons and 5 knuts if you will. Care for anything while you wait, young miss?"

"No sir, thank you," she said softly as she reached into her pouch and pulled out her money. She took the ticket and went to wait on a bench.

She was heartbroken. Who knew if she'd find the woman again? And what of Tom? He had professed his love to Rowena. He didn't pay her a second glance, thinking her only as a child and a student. She was sure his heart would be broken as well, especially after a special night like last night.

Her first time, her first love. One who probably wouldn't think of her at all. She wept silently and the hour rolled past before the train arrived at the station. 

She got onto the train and went to a booth before sitting and staring out the window, memories of their time spent together fluttering through her mind.

Tom woke up a few hours later, groaning softly. Getting up, he searched for her, calling out Rowena's name, but to no avail. He frowned and sighed, sitting down before he noticed the note.

He opened the carefully folded piece of paper and read it, heart stopping before reading it again. She didn't know if they would see one another again. And she had left without saying goodbye.

He closed his eyes and swallowed. Well that stung. Here he thought they'd be able to enjoy a lovely weekend together. But no. Instead, he was left alone in a hotel, far from home. He had to find her. Had to. 

As it was break, he had the opportunity to do so. Getting up, he showered and shaved before packing up and checking out, apparating back home. From there, he went to speak with Minerva, who had yet to leave for her own home in Scotland.

"Tom! What a surprise! I thought you'd gone on holiday with your new love?"

He sighed softly. "She left me. She wrote me a note and slipped away at night or early this morning. Not sure which," he said before handing her the note.

She read it and frowned. "That's odd. And sad. Have you asked around Hogsmead?"

"No. It was my next stop. I need to find her, Minerva. I... I'm falling in love with her. Yet I know so little about her."

Minerva sighed and nodded before putting on a pot for tea. "Well, I will do what I can to help, but I can't guarantee anything," she said softly before sitting down.

He sat across from her and they began to work out a plan. Once the tea was finished, they had formulated a half-cocked plan on how to find her. She poured them both a cup, adding sugar and milk to hers, a splash of milk to his as they hashed out the rest of the details of their plan.

After almost two hours of conversation and three cups of tea later, they figured out a full fledged plan. There was no magical signature to follow, but they knew that the Ministry of Magic contained information details of every witch and wizard, both in Great Britain and abroad. All they had to do was find someone within the department to help them.

Back in London, Rochelle deboarded the train and took the Knight Bus to the stop nearest her house and walked the rest of the way home.

Her mother greeted her at the door and hugged her. 

"Rochelle, darling. We were getting so worried! We thought you would have been home yesterday!"

"I'm sorry, mother. A friend of mine invited her house for the evening and I ended up falling asleep. I took the bus home. Where's father and Bigsby?" 

"Your father is in his office and I believe Bigsby is out in the yard chasing the fairies again."

Rochelle smiled a bit at that. "Better than pixies, I suppose. I'm going to wash up. Are we going out for supper tonight?"

"No, love. We're having a dinner party tonight and in two days we leave for our trip in Sweden. Remember? The Rigsby's, Donnoley's and the O'Connor's are coming over, as well as your cousins. We will be staying with them on our trip. Maybe after we return, we can go out for supper. But go get ready for the party, Rochelle. I have your dress laid out for supper. Oh...and I also invited your teacher...Mr Hiddleston, I believe?"

Rochelle gasped and blushed a crimson red.

"What's the matter, my dear?" her mother asked, concerned.

"N...nothing, mother. I'm just a bit stunned to hear that you invited him, is all."

"Oh. It's just our way of saying thank you to him. He has been very kind in his dealings with you and we appreciate him. Go get ready, dear," she said softly before kissing her cheek.

Rochelle rushed upstairs and showered quickly before dressing. This evening was going to kill her, she thought to herself.

Back at Hogwarts, Tom stared at the invitation at hand and sighed. He really didn't feel like going, but he would feel bad, turning down their invitation. He really just wanted to find Rowena. Wanted to see her, speak with her, touch her, kiss her.

He ached for her. But pushing that into the back of his mind, he stood and readied himself for a dinner he was sure he wouldn't enjoy, his heart not into going anywhere but to Hogsmead or the Ministry to find his other half.

Dressing to the nines, he sighed and looked himself over in the mirror before departing for Rochelle's house. This evening would be the death of him, he thought morosely.


	13. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to the party.

Rochelle came downstairs, her hair pulled back and pleated in a braid that ran down her back. Her honey brown eyes shown brightly, the earrings and necklace perfectly matching the dress her mother had chosen for her.

The jewelry she'd chosen was a pair of dangle earrings with a hint of gold and emeralds that glistened under the light with a matching necklace, the center emerald being around a karat.

Her green dress shimmered due to the irridecent material it was made with and it was as smooth as silk. She looked more the woman she could become than the woman-child that she still was. She looked radiant.

Her mother, Renada, smiled at her approvingly. "My beautiful girl. So grown," she said softly.

Rochelle blushed and smiled in return. "Thank you, mother. You chose the dress."

"Yes, but you, yourself, are beautiful, my sweet girl. Come. The guests are starting to arrive," she said, holding out her hand.

Rochelle smiled and gently took her mother's hand before they walked to the door. Their guests were also dressed rather sharply, complimenting both mother and daughter on their looks and the house.

James, Rochelle's father, approached them and nodded to each guest, standing just behind his wife and daughter. He was dressed impeccably, wearing a black suit with a shimmering green tie.

Tom arrived last, shaking James's hand and taking Renada's hand, kissing the knuckles. "Thank you for inviting me," he said before turning to Rochelle, stopping short. She was stunning, he thought, swallowing, momentarily forgetting about Rowena. He shook himself out of his revery before gently taking her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles, giving her a thrill that shot through her body.

Tom smiled softly at her and licked his lips. "It's wonderful to see you in such a relaxed state, Rochelle. You look beautiful."

Rochelle bit her lower lip and blushed, much like Rowena had, lowering her eyes and smiling. "Thank you, sir. You look rather dashing yourself," she said softly.

Tom felt a pang of loss, sadness, and oddly desire as he looked at her; she would be a beautiful woman sometime soon and she somehow reminded him of the woman he had just started to love and somehow lost in such a short time span.

Renada nodded before clearing her throat. "Supper will be served momentarily. Shall we head into the dining room?" she asked, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder and gently guiding her and the rest of the guests into the formal dining room.

James sat at the head of the table and called for the house elves to serve the food. Seconds after the guests were seated, families sitting together, Tom sitting next to Rochelle, the food arrived and was served.

The feast before them stunned Tom. He was used to more simple fair. Sandwiches, turkey, roasted potatoes and the like. This...this was beyond his scope.

Each plate held a few slices of roasted duck, creamed potatoes, asparagus, several thin slices of smoked salmon and caviar on top. Next to that plate was a chicken salad with sprigs of rosemary in it, the chicken sliced and hints of garlic coming through. The meat was cooked just right, juices flowing into the salad, dressing set on the side.

"This... looks amazing," Tom said, somewhat shocked.

Rochelle shrugged. "It looks okay. It's not something I'm overly fond of. Not a fan of caviar," she whispered to him.

He chuckled at that before they began eating. The food was delicious. He very rarely ate this well, preferring steak and vegetables for most occasions.

Rochelle and Tom chatted as they ate, laughing softly at each other.

Renada eyed her husband and smiled. Her daughter was enamoured with Tom. It thrilled her to see that Tom was not against it either, though she knew it wouldn't be for a while yet that they could be together.

James eyed Tom and his daughter carefully. Tom didn't seem to be a bad catch, but he'd have to research him a bit before he would approve or deny any future relationship. Whether it be business or personal.

After dinner was finished and the plates cleared, the desserts came out. A cheesecake, ice cream drizzled lightly with chocolate syrup, and some strange cookies Tom couldn't identify, were laid out before them. 

Rochelle reached for a cookie and nibbled on it, while the rest of the guests chose a variety of items. Tom took the safe route and took a slice of cheesecake and ice cream. He wasn't usually much into sweets, but he didn't want to seem rude.

"I can't believe the amount of food there has been. It seemed endless," he said, leaning back in his chair once he finished his dessert. 

Rochelle giggled. "I take it you're not used to dinner parties, Mr Hiddleston?"

"No. No, I am not, Ms Morganason. I quite enjoyed it though, and the company."

She smiled softly at that before turning to her parents. Her mother smiled at her and her father simply gazed at his daughter fondly before he stood. 

The guests stood as well and stopped short when James cleared his throat. "A little entertainment before you leave. Rochelle, darling, won't you play your violin?"

She sighed internally. "Yes, father," she said before they all headed into the music room. When the guests were seated, she picked up her violin and began playing a song she had learned early on. It was hauntingly beautiful and the guests enjoyed it; Tom was lost in the melody and was enraptured by her smooth movements.

Once the song finished, they applauded and she smiled, bowing. "Thank you," she said softly before the guests filed out. 

They said goodnight to most of their guests, but Renada stopped Tom on his way out. "I really want to thank you, for taking wonderful care of my daughter while she's at school. You're a wonderful man and an amazing teacher, Mr Hiddleston."

Tom smiled gently, touching her hand. "It's entirely my pleasure, Mrs Morganason. Rochelle is a delight in class. Thank you for inviting me. I...I enjoyed myself," he said, glancing at the girl.

Rochelle smiled softly at that. "I'm glad you accepted, Professor," she said softly.

"As am I. Have a good night. Thank you again," he said, shaking James's hand once more before leaving..

He left for his home in London and sighed softly. He actually felt better. He missed Rowena, but Rochelle and the party had been a delightful distraction. Maybe one day, should he not be able to be with Rowena, he could consider something more with Rochelle, but for now...for now, he had to keep his distance.

Rochelle felt like she was floating on a cloud as she climbed the stairs. Tom had said he enjoyed her company. It thrilled her to no end and caused her heart to flutter. Maybe she would have a chance with him?


	14. Sweden: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle goes to Sweden with her family. Tom searches for Rowena. What happens when their paths cross?

Rochelle slept well the night of the party, dreaming pleasant dreams of Tom, memories of her first time flitting through her dreams. The next morning, she sighed happily and rubbed her face before looking around. Her bags were packed and she closed her eyes. She was going to Sweden today. She really didn't want to go; she'd rather stay home and invite Tom over again for tea. But she had no choice, so she got up and went to the bathroom.

She came out freshly showered and dressed, grabbing her bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. She eyed her mother and father who were speaking privately at the table.

"Good morning, mother, father," she said before approaching them.

"Ah. Rochelle. Good morning, darling," James said on a nod, lifting his face a bit when she kissed his cheek. He smiled fondly at her and patted her hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, father. Thank you," she said before kissing her mother's upturned cheek before hugging her.

Renada smiled softly and hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "Good. Are you excited for our trip?"

She shrugged as she sat down. "I suppose. I wish we could stay home, but it would be good to have a change of scenery."

"Understandable," her mother said on a nod before handing Rochelle a plate of food. "Eat and then we'll leave," she said before returning to her own breakfast.

Rochelle ate slowly, watching her father read the paper. It felt good to be home, though she did miss seeing Tom every day.

Once breakfast was finished, they grabbed their bags and grabbed onto the port key, appearing in Sweden within seconds.

Rochelle stood for a moment, trying to steady herself and held her stomach. Oh how she hated port key travel. She always got so sick from it.

Renada rubbed her daughter's back and kissed her temple. "Whenever you're ready sweetheart," she said softly.

Rochelle nodded and took a few seconds before they went into the hotel. They checked in and headed to their room. The view was that of the Alps in the distance, lightly dusted with snow.

"It's beautiful," she said on a smile as she stared out the window.

Renada came up behind her and smiled, touching her shoulders. "It is. Maybe you can come back one day with your own family. It's been a while since your father and I were here last. We were pregnant with you when we came."

Rochelle turned her head to look at her mother. "Really?"

Renada nodded and smiled. "I was 6 months along with you and we danced under the stars. We had hoped to come back sooner but circumstances prevented us from returning. At least we're here now. With you. And you're old enough to be able to enjoy the sights with us."

Rochelle nodded and sighed. "I hope to come back when I have a husband. Maybe a child."

"You will one day, my little dove. Why don't you unpack. We'll eat after a bit and then travel some. See the sites."

She nodded and unpacked her bag before washing up for supper. Once everyone was finished unpacking and washing up, they headed downstairs for supper, eating, drinking and chatting happily, her thoughts wandering to Tom on occasion.

When supper was finished, they went on a self night tour of the town they were in, enjoying the sites and sounds, the smells; they tried some of the native foods and she enjoyed some of it, though the tripe wasn't her favorite.

They finally ended the night and slept, waking up in the morning for more tours. She felt...odd through the day, certain smells bothering her, her senses seemingly heightened. Her body seemed to be changing.

She tried to distract herself from her feelings and her thoughts, but the tastes seemed to make her nauseated and she craved something sweet.

They saw fields of flowers and listened to the traditional music, some of them making her teary eyed.

She couldn't wait until the trip was over. She couldn't wait to go home. To see the man she loved. 

Tom, in the mean time, went about searching for the woman of his dreams, hitting dead end after dead end. Even with the help of Minerva's contacts at the ministry, he was unable to find much out about Rowena.

Where was she? Where was Rowena? She couldn't have just...disappeared, could she?

There had been a lead that showed a woman matching her description being in Sweden for a while, so he planned a trip, hoping to find her before it was time to go back to the school.

He booked the hotel and left the next day, unknowingly booking the same hotel that Rochelle and her family was in, the room directly across from theirs.

The following night, Tom went to the hotel and sat in the hotel restaurant, looking around and enjoying his meal, hoping to spot even a glimpse of Rowena. Instead, to his surprise, he saw Rochelle and his family. He waved at them and they smiled before approaching him.

"Mr Hiddleston! What a surprise to see you here! What are you doing here?" James asked, shaking Tom's hand.

Tom stood and returned the handshake. "I came in search of someone. I didn't realize you were staying here. Rochelle said something about you having a holiday here. Are you enjoying it?" he asked on a smile.

"Quite so. Though Rochelle is feeling a little under the weather. We may visit the healers when we return home."

Tom frowned and looked at Rochelle. "What seems to be the matter, Rochelle?"

Rochelle blushed as she looked at him. "Just...ill, sir. Nothing of concern."

"Well, I'll be sure to check up on you during school hours. As I would with any of my Slytherin students who fall ill."

Renada smiled. "That's very gracious of you, Mr Hiddleston. We appreciate your kindness to our daughter. May we join you for supper?"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure to dine with you," he said on a smile, inviting them to sit with him.

They sat and chatted with him before ordering when the waiter came along, returning to their conversation. He spoke of Rowena and his desperate search for her, not noticing Rochelle's crestfallen face.

Renada and James frowned slightly, feeling bad for the man. "We hope you find her. Is she from this village?"

"I don't believe she's from Sweden, but the last bit of information on her said she was here, but whether she's on holiday or has family here, I'm unsure. And I hope to find her as well. I just...I need to see her, even if it is to say goodbye," he said sadly.

Rochelle looked up at him and sighed. "Hopefully you find her, professor," she said softly, glancing up when the waiter returned with their food.

They ate and chatted a bit more before she excused herself, faining the need for sleep.

Once they excused her, she went to their room, feeling miserable and heartbroken. She couldn't wait to go home.


	15. Chapter 15: Sweden Part 2: Rise and Fall. A Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds Rowena, Rochelle thinks she's pregnant and professes her love for her teacher to her mother.

Tom went on his search for his Rowena, parting company with Rochelle and her family during the day, only to have supper with them at night. Their time in Sweden was growing short and he had yet to have any luck finding his beloved.

Rochelle seemed to fall more and more into a depression with each word or love he spoke, knowing it was the she he loved and not 'Rowena'. Yet she couldn't say a word. To speak the truth would be to ruin whatever potential relationship they could have in the future. Only her mother noticed the depression though, staying silent until it came time for bed, three nights before they were to leave for home. 

"Darling, what's wrong," she said softly, sitting on the bed her daughter occupied.

Rochelle sighed softly and looked away. "You'd be ashamed of me, mother. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to be ashamed of what I've done."

Renada reached out and took her daughter's hand. "Sweetheart, you know I love you and would do anything I can to help you. But how can I help unless you speak to me?"

Rochelle swallowed and sniffled, closing her eyes. "I'm in love with my teacher, mother. Actually in love with him and he sees me as nothing but a child and a student. I wish he could see me as more."

"Oh, Rochelle. Love is nothing to feel ashamed about. I'm sure he feels the same for you. It's just inappropriate for the time being. You're young yet. Surely you'll find someone your age to fall for and you'll move on. If Tom is meant to be yours, it will happen in time. Don't give up hope, but be patient," she said softly, pulling her daughter into a hug and rubbing her back as the girl cried.

What Rochelle couldn't tell her mother was Rowena was her. She was Rowena and had made love to the man...and may now very well be pregnant with his child. It was too soon to tell yet, but she would know soon enough if she was or if it were simply stress causing her issues. Gods above but she hoped for the latter. She couldn't deal with a pregnancy. Not at this stage in life.

But how she desperately loved him. She loved him with every fiber of her being. She ached every time she thought of him, her heart pounding in her chest every time she laid eyes on him.

She wept for a few minutes before calming down and sniffling, accepting the affection and love her mother offered. 

Renada wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks before sighing. "All will be well, my sweet girl. Just be patient. If it's meant to be, it will be."

Rochelle nodded and sniffled. "Thank you, mother. I'll try to be patient."

"That's my girl. Go wash your face and go to sleep."

Rochelle nodded and kissed her mother's cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom to wash up before curling up in bed, dreaming of him.

Tom searched high and low for Rowena, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman who had captured his heart. It wasn't until the second to last day that he saw her. A woman who matched her exact description. 

He made his way through the crowds and came up to her. "Rowena!" he called out.

Several women turned their heads, eyeing him work curiosity, including the girl of his dreams.

She frowned a bit and stopped in her tracks. "Oui?" she asked, bending down to pick her dog up. 

"Rowena, my darling. I...I have finally found you. I worried that I'd never see you again. When you left me in the hotel..."

Rowena, the real Rowena, shook her head and frowned. "Monsieur, I have no idea what you're speaking of. I've never met you in my life. We have only just met. Though, I must admit...you are rather fetching," she said on a soft smile.

Tom frowned and shook his head. "No...no, but we met in front of Hogwarts. We went to Paris. We made love for the first time..." he said in disbelief.

"Non, Monsieur. I assure you. We haven't met before. But if you would like to know one another, I most certainly wouldn't mind."

He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Yes. I'd...I'd like to get to know you." Again, he thought to himself, confused and hurt. How could she forget their time together? How could she deny knowing him at all, he wondered.

She smiled and took his hand, leading him to a nearby restaurant, where they sat, ate and drank, speaking to one another. He listened to her intently, but everything was wrong. Nothing was the same. She wasn't the same Rowena he had fallen in love with. Once they finished eating, he paid for their meal and he kissed her cheek, thanking her for her time. "I'm a teacher at Hogwarts and I must return tomorrow. Should we meet again, it would be a pleasure," he said softly, his words only half-hearted. His heart was shattered again.

She smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much. Maybe during your next break, you can return to France. We can meet there."

He nodded. "Perhaps," he said before clearing his throat. "I must get going. I have to pack to return home tomorrow."

"Of course. Good night, Thomas," she said, letting him leave before going on her way.

Tom went back to the hotel looking crestfallen. He sat in the bar, glancing up when James entered. "James. You're still up?"

James nodded and sat beside him. "Yes. It's been a week. Luckily, we go home tomorrow. Rochelle has been in a strange way this week. My wife seems out of sorts. It's rather draining, dealing with women."

Tom chuckled ruefully at that. "I'll drink to that. I found her... Only to realize it wasn't her," he said softly before taking a shot and ordering two more, one more for himself and one for James. 

James took it gratefully and drank it before setting the glass down on a sigh. The drank and spoke for a few hours before both men called it a night.

The next morning, James, Renada and Rochelle packed their bags and waited on Tom to come out of his room. Rochelle's stomach churned as she waited, stifling a sigh of relief when he came out with his own bags. "We decided to say goodbye before we left. We appreciate everything you've done for our daughter and would like to invite you for supper again one night whenever you're free," Renada said on a smile.

Tom smiled a genuine smile. "It would be my pleasure to join you and your family again for supper. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Mr Hiddleston. Safe journeys."

"You as well," he said on a nod before they all headed to the lobby, checked out and went their seperate ways.

Tom fired up the flue and spoke to Minerva about what happened in Sweden.

Rochelle trudged up the stairs and sighed before collapsing on her bed. She was glad to be home, she thought before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16- Back to Hogwarts, Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle and Tom return to Hogwarts

Rochelle sighed softly as she got to the train station, going onto the platform with her parents.

"Mum, Dad, I'll be fine. I swear. I'm just exhausted. That's all," she said softly.

Renada hugged her daughter close and kissed her forehead. "But you haven't been acting yourself for the past few days. I worry for you."

"I promise, mum. If I get any worse, I will visit Madame Pomfrey and have an owl sent to you," she said, kissing her mother's cheek.

James shook his head. "I do hope you'll let us know how you are. Owl us every other week to give us an update," he said softly, stroking his daughter's hair.

Rochelle nodded and hugged her father before pulling away. "I'd better get going. I love you both and I promise to behave. I'll make you proud of me," she said on a soft smile before grabbing her bags and getting on the train. 

She no sooner sat down when the train started off. She stared out the window and waved her parents goodbye before leaning back in her seat, closing her eyes and sighing. She fell into an uneasy sleep, moments later, dreaming of a bloody baby and an angry Tom.

She woke up with a jolt as the dream reached it's climax, noting that someone was knocking on her door. She sat up and opened it.

"The train is pulling up to it's next stop Miss. Thought you ought to know. Don't want to miss your first day back to school," the man said on a kind smile.

"Thank you, sir," she said, grabbing her bags and sitting back down, getting up when the train stopped. Getting off the train, she headed to the carriage that would take them to the school and sighed. This was going to be hell. She couldn't wait until her next year. She would, hopefully, be able to skip a couple of years and graduate early. Then she could maybe be with the man she loved.

She looked at her stomach for a moment, wondering for a moment if their union had created a new being. But she also knew it was too soon to check. She was nervous, but she'd be able to find out soon enough.

Once the carriages reached the castle, she unloaded her bags and headed inside, deciding to skip the welcoming feast and head straight for her dormatory. She was still rather exhausted, despite all of the sleep she'd gotten the night before, on the train and for part of the carriage ride.

She brushed her teeth and readied herself for bed before climbing under the covers, only to be woken up an hour later to someone shaking her awake.

She groaned and rolled over to face them, blinking sleepily. "Wassamatter?" she mumbled before opening her eyes and gasping as Tom raised a brow.

"I was called here by one of the students to remove another student from their assigned bed. Considering you deliberately skipped the sorting feast, I figured it would be you that I would find in the incorrect bed. Come. I'll take you to your correct bed. Are you alright, Rochelle? You seem a bit pale. Are you still ill?" he asked softly, gently cupping her cheek and then her forehead.

"You seem a little warm. Let me take you to Madame Pomfrey. Perhaps she can run a scan on you."

Rochelle swallowed before sitting up, suddenly feeling nauseated, before bolting from the bed and running to the nearest waste bin.

Once she emptied the contents of her stomach, she groaned.

Tom sighed and went to her, rubbing her back. "I'll take you to see Madame Pomfrey. Come on then," he said, gently guiding her from the room before telling the house elf that appeared to take her bags to her correct room and bed.

Rochelle swallowed back the nausea as she walked with him to the medical wing, grateful for his calming presence. She sat in the chair he took her to and closed her eyes, leaning back with her head against the wall. She was utterly exhausted.

Tom gently lifted her from the chair when Poppy pointed to a bed, carrying her over and depositing her on the bed. 

Rochelle fell back to sleep as Poppy began the scan and the older woman sighed softly, looking at Tom.

"She's severely dehydrated and ill. And it seems she may be with child as well. It's to soon to tell the sex, but she is. I cannot tell you the father as these diagnostic tests don't offer the lineage. It just shows whether or not they are or not."

Tom closed his eyes and rubbed his face. For a girl who didn't have friends, he was surprised to had happened. And how was he supposed to address her parents?

"I'll let her sleep here for the night. We'll figure things out in the morning, dear. You can stay with her if you'd like, but it's unnecessary."

"No... I'd like to. I'll stay," he said softly, not wanting to wake her up.

"If you're sure," she said, nodding.

"I am. Thank you," he said, smiling when she conjured up a cot for him.

"Good night, Poppy."

"Good night, Tom. Sleep well," she said on a gentle smile before extinguishing the lights.

And with that, Tom settled down for the night.


	17. 15 and Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle finds out she's pregnant.

Tom gently woke Rochelle up in the morning, stroking her hair.

"Rochelle, it's time to wake up. You've been asleep in the medical wing all night. Come on, sweetheart," he said softly.

She stirred and groaned as she woke up. "What happened?" she asked, blinking slowly.

"You're dehydrated and slightly feverish. But there's something else. I'm not sure how to bring this up. You're...you're with child."

She blanched, looking quite nauseated. "I'm pregnant?"

He nodded and sighed before sitting down beside her, taking her hand.

"I know you don't have many friends, so I must ask. Did...did someone hurt you?"

"No. No one hurt me, I swear," she said softly, thoughts racing through her mind.

"Okay good. That's a relief at least. We should notify the father. He deserves to know."

She shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest. "No. I...I don't want him involved. I've hurt him enough already," she said, closing her eyes. She was pregnant. What was she going to do? How could she tell her parents? They'd positively murder her!

Tom sighed softly. "Are you sure you don't want to reach out to him? He could help you raise the child."

"No. I don't want to hurt him further. Please...don't...don't make me tell anyone."

"Of course not, darling. The only ones who should know is you and the Headmistress."

She swallowed and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just know that the Headmistress and I will do everything we can to support you during this time, Rochelle. You're a brilliant student with a bright future ahead of you. 

I had a thought, to help you raise money for the unborn child. There are quite a few students in need of tutoring in several of the classes you excell in. If you wish to tutor them for a fee, I'm sure I could speak to the Headmistress into allowing you some time to tutor them, either individually or in a group."

She frowned and looked at him. "You'd be willing to do that for me?"

He smiled at her. "Of course I would. As I said. You're a brilliant witch with so much potential. And you have the patience of a saint. 

You'd do well as a teacher one day, if you so desired it. Or you could be an auror with your talents in defense."

She smiled at that. "Thank you, Professor. I appreciate that," she said before looking down. 

"I suppose I'd better go to my dorm and get dressed for class."

"You're excused for the next two days. I woke you up because you need to eat and drink," he said before handing her a tray of food.

"Oh. I...um...I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat. Madame Pomfrey's orders. Besides. She threatened me by saying she'd make me her newest test dummy on the potions if I didn't make sure you are at least half of your tray."

Rochelle snorted and grinned at that before giggling as she picked up her spoon. "Don't want that happening," she said as she slowly began eating.

Tom smiled and they chatted as she slowly ate and drank. When she was finished, he nodded. "I'd better get going. I'll be by to see you tonight. And I'll be sure to gather your homeworks for you. Don't need you being bored down here," he teased.

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you again, Professor. Your kindness is much appreciated."

"You're quite welcome. I'll see you tonight," he said before leaving for class.

Rochelle sighed and laid back down, her thoughts racing, going between memories of their time together and her fears of being found out. She had to keep this baby a secret. Had to. 

Closing her eyes, sleep claimed her quickly. She dreamt of their only night together and then the dream changed to that of a nightmare. She dreamt that Tom had found out and she had been sent to Azkaban. The child had been ripped from her stomach and she went insane. 

Jerking awake, she gasped and panted, sweat soaking her gown. She quickly glanced around before closing her eyes and swallowing. It had only been a dream. She was still at school. And still pregnant.


	18. Classes, Tutoring and Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, Rochelle and Minerva discuss her future as a tutor at Hogwarts. Tom and Rochelle have a talk about her future tutoring.

Rochelle was released the next evening. She spoke with Madame Pomfrey about her pregnancy and was told to keep hydrated and to eat, even if she was nauseated. She had to increase her calories for the baby's sake.

The next day was a weekend and she was summoned to the Headmistress's office. She felt ashamed, but she couldn't help but love Tom. Or the child they had made together.

Sighing softly, she made her way to Minerva's office, stating the password before climbing the stairs, surprised when she saw Tom sitting with the Headmistress.

"Professor Hiddleston, Headmistress. I wasn't expecting to see you here, sir. Headmistress, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, I did. Have a sweet. That will help calm your stomach," she said kindly. 

"And I requested he be here for the meeting. He will be keeping an eye on you and should you need to miss classes will be the one to bring you your homework. 

I was just getting what little information he managed to get from you about your pregnancy. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Headmistress. And thank you, for the sweet," she said, lightly sucking on the lemon sherbet tart.

"It seems to settle the stomach a bit. Thank goodness. It's been a few days since I could actually eat. Even soups make me nauseated," she said before sitting down next to Tom.

Minerva nodded with a smile. "I'm glad it's helping. So. Relax a while and tell me about your trip. Professor Hiddleston said he saw you and your family there?"

Rochelle flushed a bit but nodded as she told Minerva of her trip to Sweden and how they had run into Tom, going as far as sharing their meals with him.

She told of how she started getting symptoms of her pregnancy that week and how she hoped she was wrong. 

She regretted not telling them who the father was, but she didn't want to enrage them and lose the change that Tom might like her in return, so she kept her mouth shut.

"I see. Well, rest assured that we will take care of you. You'll also be excused for any project in potions that would potentially harm the child. If you require anything, please do not hesitate in letting myself or Professor Hiddleston know. We will do all we can to accommodate you and to help you."

"Thank you, Headmistress. I appreciate everything the both of you have done already. You've helped me so much last year, and already this year. I'm not sure how I'm ever going to be able to rep..."

Minerva held her hand up. "You are our student. One of our top students, in fact. Despite all of your hardships, you've managed to come out ahead. We're both extremely proud of you."

Tom nodded in agreement. "Very. And I've already discussed the tutoring business with the Headmistress and she's agreed to it. We will make the announcement during mealtime and have a sign up sheet once you've come up with a set price."

Rochelle smiled softly. "Thank you both. So much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Minerva smiled and handed her another sweet before dismissing her.

Rochelle went to her room and set about doing her homework, all the while thinking about the price sheet should set up. She did think that the library would be a good place to do the tutoring, but she would have to get in touch with Ms Pince about it on Monday.

She completed her studies quickly, barring the potions homework as she didn't have the equipment, and set them aside as she decided which subjects she would tutor and the price of each subject. She wanted it to be fair to all the students, including the ones who struggled financially, as she knew quite a few wizarding families were struggling, especially after the war. 

Sighing, she laid down, immediately regretting her decision. Getting up, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up twice. She groaned and brushed her teeth before sighing, heading to the main hall to see if she could get something to eat. Sometimes the house elves would leave snacks out for those who either came in early or late. Thanks be to all the gods that today was not an exception.

She grabbed herself an apple and started chewing on it, eating it slowly so as not to make herself sicker.

She managed to keep it down, though it did cause her a bit of heartburn. Some of her classmates were away at Hogsmead, but she wasn't sure she was up for the trip.

So instead, she ate in the hall, what little she could hold down, and slept for most of the day. She would eventually have to ask her parents for more funds to alter her clothes unless this tutoring thing panned out.

The next morning, Sunday, she went to see Tom in his private quarters, knocking on his door and entering when bid to.

Tom glanced up and smiled up at her. "Rochelle, what a pleasant surprise! Come, sit. May I offer you some tea?"

"Peppermint tea would be wonderful right now," she said on a smile, taking an offered biscuit and nibbling on it.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I figured out the prices that I want to charge and what classes and times I would tutor. Of course I won't be able to tutor the higher classes, but my age grade and younger I figured I would be able to do. And I would like to charge 3 Galleons and 5 knuts per hour, regardless of what class I will be tutoring. 

I was hoping to be able to get some assistance in speaking to Madame Pince about being able to tutor in the library with the exception of Potions. I would have to speak to Professor Slughorn for being able to tutor during his free time so as not to interfere with his class schedule."

"I'm sure we can work something out for you. And I'm quite sure many students would be jumping at the chance to be tutored by you. 

I heard through the grapevine that you were wishing to take your N.E.W.T's early?"

She nodded and sipped the tea once it was set before her. "Yes. I was hoping to graduate early."

"Any particular reason?" he asked on a raised brow.

Rochelle blushed. "No particular reason, though it would be nice to be able to not raise a child while at Hogwarts."

"True," he said on a sigh. "I will support you in any way I can, though I do wish you would tell the father. And your parents. Especially your parents. They have a right to know."

You're the father. I made love to you while under Polyjuice potion. But I can never tell you the truth. You would hate me, she thought internally.

She sighed. "I may tell my parents, eventually, but not yet. I can't. I need to focus on my studies and keeping my baby safe. And I'd rather not tell the father. He'd end up hating me if he found out and I really don't want to lose a friend. I have very few as it is," she said softly.

He nodded. "Understandable," he said softly, taking her hand and squeezing gently. "Just know that there is no judgement from myself or the Headmistress. We are both extremely proud of how you are handling this and your situation. Very proud."

She looked at him and nodded. "Thank you," she said almost on a whisper. "It's going to be a difficult change, but maybe it will be worth it in the end. At least...that's what I hope."

He nodded, looking her over. She was blossoming into a beautiful woman, he thought. Her breasts were starting to firm and swell, her stomach was still flat, her hips were good childbearing hips. Wide, but not too wide. She had long, wavy brown locks, her eyes a honey brown color. Her lips looked soft and supple. Kissable. 

He would deny it to anyone but himself that he found her to be attractive. He did. He desired her and wanted to love her. But he had to keep it professional until the day she graduated. Should she pass her N.E.WT's early, he would most definitely ask her to be with him...but until then, she was completely off limits.

He vowed to keep her safe though, through his time as her teacher, and he would stick to that promise.

"Rochelle, if you wish to continue being at school until you graduate, whether earlier or on time, I will be willing to take care of the child for you while you take classes. Or we can hire a nanny for the child, which is something I highly suggest you look into.

Either way, you and your unborn will be well cared for."

Rochelle smiled at that. "Thank you, Professor. That makes me happy, knowing that you care enough about me and my studies to offer such a thing. I'm not sure how I would be able to afford a nanny, but I will look into it."

"No worries. I will cover the cost myself. You're my favorite student after all."

She smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear as she looked down. He was still holding her hand...and damn it all if she didn't want him kissing her and holding her instead.

They chatted for a while longer, Tom releasing her hand before she left. He hugged her briefly and kissed the top of her head. "I will keep you and your child safe. Don't worry about a thing," he said softly to her before she left.

Rochelle stood stunned for a moment before returning the embrace, tears filling her eyes. God, but that man just pulled at her heart strings. She wanted so badly to tell the truth...but she knew it would kill any chance she had with him if she did.

After a moment, Rochelle pulled away and sniffled. "Thank you," she said before turning to walk away, dabbing her eyes.

"I love you," she mouthed, back turned to him. And she did. With her whole heart.

"I care for you. I wish I could love you right now," Tom muttered to himself as she disappeared from view before shutting his door on a sigh. He was screwed.


	19. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle resumes class, starts tutoring and starts getting pains in her stomach. Tom starts to fall even more in love with Rochelle but forces himself to keep it professional.

Rochelle went to classes the next few weeks before her tutoring sessions were finalized. She would hold her sessions per grade and per class, each session lasting an hour each, all in the library, bar potions, which she would conduct in the potions classroom.

She was going to be a busy little witch. With seven classes a day and working three sessions per afternoon before supper, she had very little time for sleep, but she was either too nauseated to sleep or too excited.

40 students total had decided to sign up for her tutoring sessions which excited her to no end. 120 Galleons and 4 Sickles a week was a godsend to her. It would definitely provide her with a lot of diapers, clothes for her unborn child and possibly extra supplies for herself. And for those who ran out of supplies during her tutoring sessions, she would provide the extras to them at no extra cost, which made all of her students happy.

She made sure she kept up with her studies and ate, even going to an appointment to check on the progress of her pregnancy. She was now six weeks along. She was actually pretty excited now and she couldn't wait the time to fly by. The quicker it went, the sooner she could greet her son or daughter.

She lay listlessly in bed, placing a hand on her belly. No one knew of her pregnancy except for Professor Slughorn, Hagrid, Tom and the Headmistress, Slughorn and Hagrid being necessary to keep her and the unborn child out of danger. She'd been a little upset at that, but she didn't complain overmuch, knowing the necessity. 

Slughorn had looked a bit disappointed at her pregnancy, which upset her a bit, but Hagrid had been thrilled. He even offered to give her a new pet for the new baby once it was born, causing her to giggle.

"That's sweet of you, Hagrid, but not necessary. It's going to be too little to have a pet when it's born. Maybe after a year or two," she said before hugging the half-giant.

He returned the hug and nodded, smiling. "Of course. I understand. If ye graduate early, ya best be sure tae bring the baby tae see me."

"That's a promise," she said before kissing his cheek.

Tom stayed silent as he eyed the two. He wasn't necessarily jealous, but he wished she were embracing him and kissing his cheek instead. 

"I hope you would come see me with the child as well, Rochelle."

"That's a promise, Professor," she said once she pulled away from Hagrid. She swallowed as she looked up at him. "I do tend to keep my promises," she said softly before turning back to Hagrid. "Wish me luck, Hagrid," she smiled.

"Luck? Bah. You're so brilliant you won't need luck. When do you take them?" 

"A month after I'm due. So two weeks before the end of school."

He nodded. "If ye need anythin', jus' let me know. I'll be willin' tae help."

"Thank you, Hagrid. It's much appreciated," she said, hugging him one last time before Tom led her back to the castle. 

"Your tutoring sessions begin tomorrow. Are you excited?" he'd asked that evening. 

Rochelle nodded. "I am. I cannot believe the response I got! 40 classmates desire tutoring! It's unbelievable!"

He smiled softly. "I told you that you'd be brilliant. I just hope you can handle the load."

"I hope so too. Thank you, Professor. For all of your help and support. You have no idea what it means to me. I'll be able to support my baby when it comes time. All thanks to you," she said on a soft smile before hugging him, surprising him.

Tom smiled softly after regaining his composure and hugged her back, resting his cheek against her head, rubbing her back. "You're most welcome. And I'll still help wherever it's necessary. That's a promise."

"I appreciate it," she said on a smile, pulling away after a moment. "I should get to bed. Good night, Professor Hiddleston. Sleep well," she said before heading to bed.

Tom had watched her leave before going to his room to take a cold shower. He couldn't sleep that night either.

Rochelle did manage to get a few hours of sleep before getting ready for classes the next day. She fell asleep partway through breakfast, one of her mates waking her up ten minutes before it was time to leave for class, to which she thanked them.

She managed to eat half of her breakfast before rushing off to her first class of the day. She did well, but was set outside of her potions class, being made to write a five page essay on the potion they were to make in the class instead. 

The rest of her classes went by rather quickly and she made her way to the library for her first of three tutoring sessions for the day since she had free periods, opting to take them all during her tutoring sessions. 

She taught her classmates for three hours, correcting them on their stances, wand usage and terminology, also having them take notes.

By the time supper rolled around, she was exhausted and starving. She ate well that night and headed to bed early, sleeping well for the first time since she had found out about her pregnancy.

It wasn't until the next week that she started having pains in her stomach. It wasn't severe, but it did concern her, so she went to see Madame Pomfrey.

Poppy checked her and waved her wand over her, doing a quick diagnostic.

"Well, the baby is fine, but it looks like you're experiencing what's called growing pains. It's where your womb is growing. I'd like you to take it easy this every weekend. Do nothing but sleep and eat. Nothing beyond the necessities. I'll be sure to have either myself, the Headmistress or Professor Hiddleston check on you each weekend to be sure you're okay."

Rochelle nodded and swallowed. Gods above but she prayed that the baby would stay safe and healthy. She would do anything to protect her unborn child. Tom's child.


	20. Battle of the Sexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle holds a competition for her students and finds out the sex of her baby.

Classes were going pretty well for her, which was good, considering how tired she was and how busy she kept herself with tutoring and the pregnancy. She was almost 3 months along when things started to fall apart in tutoring sessions.

It all started off fairly innocently. The girls and boys got along pretty well, though there was some conflict. Then one of the boys said that girls sucked at magick and of course they needed tutoring because they had less control of their emotions which made them suck at magick.

That started an all out war between the boys and the girls. There were several instances where she had a break up a dual in the library. She really couldn't afford to lose her rights to tutoring in the library.

She finally came up with a plan. A battle of the sexes. The boys and girls would be separated into teams and by the end of the month, whichever team would have the most improvement would not only have bragging rights, but would be able to get free tutoring for the next month. Sure it would cut her income in half, but it would be worth it just to have some peace.

She brought the idea up to Tom and the Headmistress as well; she wanted to award house points to each team member who improved. While that idea was shot down, they did say that they would bring it up to the rest of the teachers and see if they would add house points to the students they thought had improved exponentially.

It also sparked an idea within each house. So the idea of the battle of the sexes in each house was born. Whichever 'team' brought about the most house points would not only get the losing team to do the majority of the chores, but the winning team would also earn a party, which each house master would throw, and depending on which team won, the theme would be something of their choosing.

Another topic that came up for discussion during her tutoring sessions was her growing waistline, which she had tried hiding, but not having the time to get her clothes altered, she wasn't able to. They figured out the cause and were placing bets on the sex of the unborn baby.

They all agreed that half of the winnings would go to her to help with diapers and clothing for the baby.

Their kindness shocked her, as before she had begun tutoring them, none of them would have given her the time of day. Not to mention, being a pregnant teenaged witch going to Hogwarts wasn't an everyday occurrence. She would have thought, in all honesty, that the students would shun her even more, or even mock her for her current state, but their reactions to her pregnancy encouraged her. She was starting to finally make friends.

Tom and Minerva were both proud of her. Tom even agreed to go with her to each check-up so she wouldn't feel so alone. The thought made Rochelle smile. Tom genuinely cared for her and her well-being. And the well-being of her child. Their child, though that fact was not known to him.

It was a week into the contest when her next check-up came. She walked to the medical wing, meeting up with Tom halfway there and smiled. "Thank you, for coming to my appointment with me, Professor. It eases my worries a bit," she said softly, gently rubbing her swell.

"It's my pleasure, Rochelle. You are part of my house, after all," he said on a smile, placing a hand on the small of her back as he led her into the room.

Poppy greeted them both and directed Rochelle over to the exam table. "It will be over in a jiffy. We'll find out the sex of the baby and if there is any complications with the pregnancy."

Rochelle nodded as she laid down, feeling a bit nervous. Tom sat down next to her and took her hand. "Deep breaths, darling. You'll be fine. You're just finding out the sex. That's all," he said calmly.

"What if...what if there's something wrong though?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Don't think like that. This child will be healthy and beautiful. And intelligent. Just like it's mother," he said on a smile.

Rochelle blushed at that and nodded, taking a deep, steadying breath.

Poppy had her drink a potion before waving her wand over Rochelle's belly. A bright light appeared over her and she stared at it for a moment before the light slowly faded and pulsed a light blue in time to it's heart beat.

She gasped and grinned. She was having a boy.

Tom smiled. "Congratulations," he said, patting her hand.

Poppy smiled and muttered something under her breath and she somehow managed to get the height of the baby as well as check to see if there were any health issues, which thankfully, there were none.

Poppy patted her knee when she was finished. "Everything looks good, my dear. Remember to get good sleep, eat healthy, get some exercise and should you need any of us, just let us know."

Rochelle nodded and sat up with Tom's help. "Thank you again," she said on a smile.

"It was my pleasure," he said, kissing her knuckles, delighting at the blush that crept up on her face.

Rochelle put her robe back on and hurried to her tutoring session where she let everyone know the news.

Her students were excited for her and only one girl had guessed the sex and measurements correctly.

Lori, the third year Ravenclaw, hugged her and handed her the money from the pot, half of which Rochelle gave to her. "You did amazingly well. And Professor Longbottom told me you aced your test! I'm so proud of you!"

Lori grinned. "Thank you! I couldn't have done it without your help," she said, gratefully taking the money and hugging her again. 

Rochelle smiled as they finished off their session. By the end of the month, the girls won the contest and she held a party for the entire group. She was too proud of all of her students not to at least give them that.

She went to bed that night, happy, comfortable and light hearted...but then a thought came to mind. Break. Break was coming soon...and she would have to go home.


	21. Happy Early Birthday, Baby Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out the truth, Rochelle has her...their son.

Rochelle had managed to shop for clothes that hid her ever growing waistline before going home, so her parents didn't notice her pregnancy. Much. They did notice that she was a little thicker, but attributed it to her needing more exercise and needing to cut back on the sweets at school. They sent a note to Poppy to make sure to teach their daughter proper nutrition habits and give her some exercise routines to do. 

The week had been pretty uneventful, thankfully, though she did start to feel her baby kick which made her smile. She was excited, knowing that Tom's baby was growing inside of her. Their son would be perfect. 

She made it back to school when she started feeling weird. She was cramping a bit and her son was starting to become a bit more active as the days passed.

Around the sixth month, she started experiencing sharp cramps in her abdomen. Tom came up to her when he noticed and sat her down. She happened to be in the hall when he saw it. 

"Rochelle...are you alright?" he asked, concerned. He had a slight frown on his face.

"I'm sure I'm fine, Professor. I'm just having some cramping is all. Madame Pomfrey said cramping was normal, didn't she?"

"Not during this point in time, no. Why don't we go get you checked out? It would ease my mind a bit," he said, rubbing her back.

She sighed softly and nodded. "Just give me a moment. Need to catch my breath," she said, leaning forward.

The pain passed after a minute and she stood slowly with his help, placing her hand to the small of her own back on a groan. "Things were much easier when I didn't look and feel like a bloody whale," she muttered.

Tom chuckled softly. "You're pregnant. It's completely natural," he said as he led her to the medical wing.

Poppy gave her a quick but thorough exam and frowned a bit. "It seems your son has shifted to the downward position already. And he's grown a good deal, which is good. His lungs aren't fully developed yet, but he is healthy."

"Well, it's a good thing he's healthy," Tom said on a nod. "What would cause the boy to shift early though?"

"His size, for one. He's bigger than most in his age range, but not by much. It would explain the pressure and the cramping. Tom, could you keep an eye on her? I know it's asking a lot, but I would feel more comfortable if you did."

"What do you suggest? That I move her into my room?" he asked incredulously.

"It's a little unorthodox, but it wouldn't be a bad idea," Poppy said on a shrug. "Having a pregnant student at Hogwarts is a little unorthodox anyway."

Tom blinked. "You can't be serious..."

"Have you ever known me to NOT be serious?" she asked on a raised brow.

Tom sighed softly, rubbing his face. "Of course not. But we could have the students watch over her, couldn't we?"

"Students who know nothing about pregnancy and would probably have a panic attack if anything were to happen? No thank you. I need to focus on one patient. Not two," she said before smiling.

"So are you going to keep an eye on her? Or should I just excuse her from all classes and activities?"

Rochelle gasped. That wasn't very fair, she thought, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the thought of sleeping in Tom's room, but excited at the same time. She had started to walk and talk in her sleep so it worried her a bit, what she might say or do while sleeping.

Tom sighed softly. "Of course not. Yes. I'll keep her in my room. I'll just need another bed set up for her, so give me another day."

"Very well," Poppy said on a nod, appeased. "Off you go, the both of you. I have other things that I need to get done."

Tom rubbed his face as he helped Rochelle up before quietly taking her to her rooms. "Pack your belongings. I'll take you to my chambers after lunch."

Rochelle nodded and silently went to work packing her belongings. Once she was done, she set them to the side, knowing the house elves would take them to her new room.

Tom led her out of the room. "I'm sorry for being so upset. It's just...an uncomfortable situation. I hope you understand."

"I do, professor. Don't worry," she said, offering a small smile. "I don't mean to be a burden to you."

"Rochelle, you're not a burden. But you're a female student who will be staying in a male teacher's room. People will start talking about it. About us."

"What...that you're the father of my baby?" she teased, knowing it to be the truth.

"There would be no shame in that, but no. The fact that we are sleeping together might come up," he said dismissively.

She blinked at that. He wouldn't mind if the child was his? Well, this was an interesting development, she thought.

"We would know the truth of it though, so what would it matter?" she asked as they walked to her next class.

"A teacher's reputation matters. They would think I was a bad teacher," he said on a sigh. "Which I'm really trying not to be."

"You're not though! You're an amazing teacher!" she said on a frown.

He smiled softly. "Thank you for that. It makes my heart feel lighter to hear you say that."

"It's the truth and I'm sticking to it," she said on a smile, wincing a bit when the pain hit her.

"I'll speak with Professor Flitwick and have him keep an eye out on you. If anything is amiss, I want you to see Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she said, breathing through the pain until it went away. "I'm okay now."

"Good. Go to class and meet me at lunch. We will unpack your belongings then."

She nodded and headed into class. There were a few moments of pain through class but it was bearable.

They met up right before lunch and he helped her unpack. She chewed her lip, contemplating on how to bring up the subject that the baby was in fact his.

Two weeks went by before Tom finally found out. It wasn't by her saying the words to him while awake though.

She was fast asleep and dreaming. Well...it was more of a nightmare. In the dream, Tom had found out that she had been Rowena and told her he hated her for her betrayal. 

Rochelle began to cry in her sleep, which woke Tom up. Tom went to her, concerned. "Rochelle, darling, wake up," he said softly, sitting by her bedside.

"I'm sorry. Don't hate me...it wasn't intentional. I've loved you since the beginning and just wanted to know you better! Don't hate me...don't hate our child, Tom, please!" she whimpered.

Tom blinked in confusion. "Why would I hate you? And why are you saying the baby is mine?" he asked as he brushed away her tears in her sleep.

"I know you loved me when I was her. I didn't mean to make that happen. I didn't mean to make you want me like that," she whispered, sniffling, slowly coming to herself as she started to awaken to his touch.

"You were...you were Rowena?"

She came to at that point and blinked. "I..."

Tom stood and swallowed before he began pacing. "You were Rowena? You tricked me? I...how could you? If anyone knew, I could lose my job! My license! I would be made out to be a child molester... something! We had an improper relationship!"

"I'm sorry," she said softly before she began crying again. "I never meant to have you sleep with me. I just wanted to get to know you better."

He closed his eyes and took a breath. "You know me better now. Am I angry or hurt?" he asked, looking at her.

"Both...and neither were my intention."

"Intention or not, it happened. And now I'm the father of a child that shouldn't have happened. But...I will be part of this child's life. 

I like you, Rochelle. I'm angry with you, but I still like you. I still care about you, as foolish as it is. This...us...can't happen though. Not yet. It shouldn't have happened until you graduated. 

I had plans for you. To be with you once you graduated. You pushed it along faster than it should have been though. So, we will both deal with the consequences," he said quietly, his anger and disappointment still evident in the terseness of his voice and the tenseness in his shoulders.

They had a quiet discussion about their future together and the future of their son. No one else would know the truth, and they would get to know one another better once she had graduated. 

He would take care of the child with her. He wouldn't abandon either of them. It had always been a dream of his to be a father. He just wished it had happened the proper way.

They were slightly distant for the next month as he tried to reconcile his feelings, but grew close again.

It was during this time that something unexpected happened. Rochelle was in his class, in the middle of her test, when a sharp pain ripped through her, causing her to cry out.

Tom looked up on a frown. "Is anything amiss, Rochelle?"

"I'm not sure, sir. It hurts," she said, panting softly.

Tom stood and went to her as the pain started to subside. He stood over her, gently taking her wrist and checking her pulse when the second contraction ripped through her. Her pulse jumped from the pain and his frown deepened in concern. 

"Class, I want you to continue taking your test. I will keep an eye on you, so no cheating. Rochelle, come with me. We're going to the medical wing."

She whimpered and nodded, standing with his help. She couldn't be in labour! It was too soon!

They had to stop a few times along the way as the pain rocked her. He held her close during those times, teaching her to breathe through the pain and rubbed her back. 

They were nearly to the medical wing when her water broke.

"You're about to have a baby, Rochelle. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise," he said calmly. "I'll be by your side and help you deliver our son," he whispered, rubbing her back through her screams.

Her screams of pain brought about the attention of some wandering students and some of the resident ghosts.

Tom lead her into the medical wing and Poppy quickly had him lay her down.

"Two months early. Damn," Poppy muttered. "He'll be okay though. I promise you that. I won't let anything happen to the boy," she said as she quickly prepared hot water and sanitary towels for the birth.

She quickly and quietly helped Rochelle up into position before checking her.

"Six centimeters dilated. Only three more to go, love. The baby seems to be doing just fine."

Rochelle whimpered and nodded, appreciating the fact that Tom was holding her up and rubbing her back.

"Breathe, Rochelle. You can do this. Just think of the baby," he whispered.

Rochelle closed her eyes and started slowing her breathes. A half hour later and she was ready to push.

Tom held her up and held her hand, wincing when she squeezed tight.

"Push, love, push," Poppy said, as she looked between Rochelle's legs.

After 5 pushes, her son was out and Rochelle collapsed, weak and trembling from the pain. She was exhausted but elated.

Tom brushed her sweaty hair and smiled. "You did well, Rochelle," he said before turning to Poppy. He frowned in concern after a moment. "Why isn't he crying?" he asked.

"I'm working on it," Poppy responded, rubbing the boy's back vigorously. It took another minute, but the baby finally took a breath and began to cry, causing Rochelle to cry tears of joy.

Tom's eyes glistened with his own tears and he choked back a sob. He had a son. A beautiful baby boy. The most brilliant thing he'd ever seen, he thought.

"He's a bit small, but he's a fighter. Just like his mother," Poppy said on a smile. "I'll check on him before handing him to you. You can only hold him for a moment though. He's early and his lungs aren't as developed as they should be. I'll need to take him to Saint Mungo's. They'll be able to give him the proper care he needs."

Rochelle sniffled and nodded, cuddling her son when she finally got to hold him. The boy stopped fussing in her arms and she smiled, kissing his head.

"Liam. Your name will be Liam Thomas," she said on a sniffle, handing him to Tom, who beamed with love and pride.

"Liam Thomas," he said softly, stroking his nose, kissing the top of his son's head before handing him over to Poppy.

"Good name. I'll notate it before sending him off. You'll be on bed rest for a couple of days, Rochelle. I'll have a written excuse sent to your teachers. All homework can be completed here while you rest. Well done, little one. And happy early birthday, Liam," she said softly on a smile.


	22. Classes, Motherhood and O.W.L's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle takes her OWL's and pulls a triple schedule of Student, Mother and Tutor. She and Tom have a talk.

Rowena studied harder than she normally did while on bed rest. She even began studying for her O.W.L's so she could take her N.E.W.T classes next year and graduate early. 

She had asked the Headmistress if she could take them early and Minerva agreed. Rochelle made sure to eat properly and study, reading for hours on end before finally sleeping.

Poppy was a bit concerned, but she knew of Rochelle's desire do graduate early, being rather proud that she didn't use any substances to keep herself going, instead sleeping and eating when necessary.

All of her homeworks received high marks. Tom was rather impressed with her and came to visit with her when he could.

Once she was released from Poppy's care, she spent her time studying, tutoring and seeing her son on the weekends, glad for the pressure release when she was able to hold him and breastfeed him. The pressure in her breasts had been near unbearable. Tom came with her as her chaperone, or that was his excuse anyway, and always played with his son gently.

A month later, baby Liam came to Hogwarts to live, and as unusual as the situation was, Rochelle was given a room to herself and a crib was set up for baby Liam.

She continued to study hard, even going as far as taking her baby with her to both her classes and tutoring, thankful that he was pretty much a happy, quiet baby. He seemed content to be held by his parents, and even his 'aunts and uncle's', as the teachers had dubbed themselves.

Minerva was Grandma Nirva, according to her, which made Rochelle smile. The teachers were all very helpful and understanding...except for Slughorn. He refused to have anything to do with the child and would have her leave the child with one of the other teachers. Which was probably for the best, to be honest, considering the fumes coming from the potions.

Tom visited with her and their son whenever he had free time. Thankfully the child didn't look like him at this point so none of the teachers even suspected that he was the father of the baby.

He even volunteered to chaperone the students while they went to Hogsmead to spend more time with Rochelle and his son. He went as far as buying the boy things.

Even at such a young age, he could tell that their son was going to be a brilliant wizard. With two strong wizarding parents, it wasn't much of a surprise though.

A few months went by and Rochelle was ready to take her O.W.L's. Minerva decided she needed to spend more quality time with her grandson, so she watched him while Rochelle took the tests. 

The tests were a little more difficult than the traditional tests that she had taken, but she did score high marks in Defense, Potions and Transfiguration. It qualified her for N.E.W.T level potions and Defense and to become an animagus, which she found interesting.

She continued working with the students as far as tutoring went and the sessions seemed to be getting better and better. They were getting quicker on understanding things and they only asked for pointers on how to do the wand movements, getting the wording down properly almost every time.

She encouraged them to study and even got them interested in their subjects, letting them discuss other things while they took a break from work, which made it more fun for the students.

Rochelle breastfed Liam while the students took a break from studying, so it became easier to get him on a schedule. 

Two more weeks were left in the school year, so it worried her, having to bring Liam home with her. She wasn't sure how she would explain it to her parents...and she didn't know how Tom would react, not being able to spend time with his son the way he had been. 

Tom barely spoke to her outside of class except to ask her about their son; it bothered her since he said he didn't hate her for her deception, but he didn't act as warmly as he used to, which saddened her.

Tom, on the other hand, wondered if she even liked him anymore. She was distant, hanging out more with her students and studying. She had made a lot of friends since Liam's birth, which made him happy, but it left very little time for the two of them to spend together.

He also noticed that she had matured quite a bit since becoming a mother. It was nice, seeing her blossom into a woman, but it also bothered him that she seemed to pay less attention to him now. 

Perhaps it had just been a schoolgirl crush on her teacher? What if she had never truly liked him? 

It wouldn't have been the first time a girl claimed to like him for him only to crush his spirit. It had taken him a while to recover from that and to learn to trust again. Maybe that was what was happening now? 

He had to see her. Had to talk to her. But school was almost over. How could he get to her once school let out for the year? Then he remembered Rochelle's parents had invited him for dinner once the school year was through. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage?

He could get to know Rochelle better and speak to her in private. Of course they wouldn't be in a relationship until she was graduated, but it didn't mean they couldn't grow close, could it?

Tom was so conflicted and distracted that he didn't even notice when he ran into Rochelle in the hallway, holding their son.

"Oh...so sorry, dear," he said before looking at her holding a sleeping Liam.

"He's beautiful," he said on a soft smile.

Rochelle smiled at him. "He really is the sweetest baby. I can't believe he's almost two months old already. Two months tomorrow. Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course," he said on a smile, cooing gently at his son when the baby was placed in his arms.

"My sweet boy," he whispered, pressing gentle kisses to his head. "He still has that new baby smell," he said on a smile. 

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

Tom looked at her and sighed. "Have dinner with me tonight. We have much to discuss," he said before taking Liam into his room, not bothering to look back to see if Rochelle was following.

Rochelle stood still for just a moment before following him into his room. She was a bit stunned that he had asked her to dine with him in his room. Not to mention thrilled. That was one way to spend time with him, and they could have their talk.

Tom closed the door behind her and turned to look at her. "Have a seat. I'll pour you a drink. Then we'll talk."

"Tea please. Caffeine free. I'm breastfeeding after all."

"Good point," he said on a nod before going to make some tea he knew didn't have caffeine in it. Once it was steeped, he poured it into both of their cups and sat down.

"Rochelle...I still like you. It's ludicrous, I know. I'm still angry, hurt and disappointed about the trickery, but I still like you.

You lied to me. I told you nothing but the truth. The good, the bad and the ugly.

I need you to be truthful with me. Was it or was it not your intention to sleep with me. 

Was anything you told me the truth?"

She shook her head. "I swear to you on our son's life it wasn't intentional. The sleeping with you part wasn't at least.

I got caught up in the moment and felt so loved and desired that I couldn't deny you the pleasure. I suppose I could have said no, but at that time, I didn't think. I just wanted you to be happy. Even if I was going to pull away from you after the trip.

I couldn't keep going on as Rowena. I didn't have anymore Polyjuice potion. Well...I had enough for the trip, but lost it somewhere.

It's why I left in such a haste. Because I knew you'd hate me for using a potion again and would say that I tricked you into sleeping with me.

The truth is, I just wanted to get to know you. To have fun for a while. And then learn how to make you happier as I grew up.

I wanted us to be together after I graduated...which is why I wanted to graduate early. So we could be together sooner.

I know you're angry. I can't blame you for that. Just myself. But please don't think that I would intentionally use you in any way. I...I love you," she said softly.

Tom closed his eyes and swallowed. He rubbed Liam's back when the baby started to fuss in his sleep. Opening his eyes again, he turned to her.

"I'm not sure if I can trust my emotions with you. I'm not quite sure I trust your words of love, either. But I do believe you when you say it wasn't your actual intent to sleep with me.

You're too young to know what love is, Rochelle. You are just old enough to know what lust is, which is something neither of us should have given into that night."

"How can you say I'm too young to understand love? Do you understand love? Love is as consuming as a raging fire or as gently as a summer shower. 

Passion can be gentle or as all consuming as love. It's why there's passion in any activity. Passion for music, passion for painting or drawing. Passion for writing. Passion for sports.

I started falling in love with you when I was Rowena. I liked you before I became Rowena, but I fell in love when I became her. I never expected that. Nor did I expect to lose my virginity to you. It was never part of the plan.

I just wanted to get to know you better. That's all. And then I would learn how to be a better partner for you when I was able to be with you. I would have been everything you wanted. I would know your likes and dislikes and never use any of the information against you.

I honestly never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to be better for you," she said softly, taking Liam when he started crying.

She put him to breast and he suckled hungrily as she stroked his hair. "It's alright, sweetheart."

Tom sighed softly and got up, calling for a house elf and asking them to bring two dinners to his room.

The elf left quickly and returned ten minutes later with the meal, setting the silverware before leaving. Rochelle handed Liam back to Tom then and tucked in her breasts while Tom burped him.

"You're a good mother, Rochelle. To be honest, I'm surprised you still wish to be with me. I thought you just had a childhood crush on me and moved on once you had Liam."

She frowned. "Why would you think that?" she asked, moving up to him. "I told you. I fell in love with you."

"Because we've spent less time together since before our son was born. You've busied yourself and kept your distance. I just assumed you matured and moved on."

Rochelle sighed softly. "I didn't mean to distance myself from you. I just thought you hated me. So I busied myself so I wouldn't be as sad. And ended up making friends while I busied myself."

"Which I am so happy about. I'm glad you've made friends your age. And as ashamed as I am to admit it, I'm a bit jealous of that one boy. Riley or Rylan? What's his name?"

"Ryland, actually. And why are you jealous?" she asked with a cock of her head. 

"He's flirting with you and you seemed to be reciprocating."

She chuckled. "I'm not reciprocating. Besides. He's into boys. Not girls. We were talking about you," she said on a blush.

Tom's brow raised and he grinned. "Oh?" he asked before pulling out her chair, pushing it back in when she sat.

"Yes. We were both discussing how cute and sweet you are."

He laughed softly at that and they chatted the night away as they ate. By the end of dinner, they were both happier than they had been in a while and much more relaxed.

He bid Rochelle good night, kissing her cheek and Liam's before they headed off for their rooms.

His heart felt light again for the first time in months. He readied himself for bed and smiled as he fell asleep.


	23. Bringing Home Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle goes home with Liam

It was the day before she had to go home. She and Tom were discussing the issue of Liam going home with her or with him, since he wanted to be more involved in Liam's life, being his father and all.

She wanted to take him with her and have Tom visit during the two months that school was out, but he wanted to take him for a week and invite her over to his place for the day, which would give her ample time to supply extra breast milk for Liam during his week of being with Tom.

They agreed on trading off once every other day. Not only would it give Liam a chance to know his grandparents, it would also give Tom, Liam and Rochelle a chance to bond as a family.

It would also get a chance for Tom to get to know her family better. He still wanted to be a part of her life after graduation. They just had to bring up the subject of their grandson's parentage up...and that would not be an easy subject to broach. 

She would be in huge trouble, which she felt was reasonable considering her actions, but she hoped that her parents would fall in love with their grandson. She loved him more than she loved her own life. He was her everything.

Tom understood the sentiment and would tell her parents of his proposition when he met with them after Rochelle told the truth. He would not press charges and they would keep it out of public light; he also hoped that they would keep the child with them the following school year to keep Rochelle from distraction. Not that she hadn't faired well in her studies or her tutoring with baby Liam, but it would give her a clearer head.

They would visit with Liam on the weekends if her parents agreed to the arrangement. They refused to let little Liam be seperated from them for a whole school term. That much they agreed on.

They dined together that night before he kissed his sleeping son goodnight and kissed her cheek.

Rochelle smiled and bid him goodbye before heading off to her room. She dreaded the next day but knew she had to face the wrath and disappointment of her parents.

She slept off and on, waking up to feed and change Liam on the occasion that he would awaken, packing her belongings the next morning.

She was met at the station by her parents who stood there with a confused look on their face as she carried Liam in a sling in front of her.

"Who is this little thing?" they asked as they helped her carry her belongings. 

"This...is my son. Your grandson. Liam Thomas. Could we please discuss this when we get home though? I've already invited Professor Hiddleston over so we can go over everything. He'll be over in an hour," she said softly, rubbing her son's head.

Liam whimpered in his sling, looking around as he kicked his legs. He was three months old now and had never set foot outside of Hogwarts, so he was a little nervous.

"It's alright, my sweet one. Mama will keep you safe," Rochelle whispered, kissing his head. He was just now starting to grow blonde curls on the top of his head. He was starting to look like Tom. A thought that brought a smile to Rochelle's face.

Her parents took her home, the silence almost deafening. Rochelle swallowed as she made her way into the house where she unpacked her stuff and changed Liam's diaper and clothes into a little romper, having made a mess in the car where he'd spit up from his anxiety.

Renada and James were severely disappointed in their daughter, having gotten pregnant out of wedlock and while in school, but they did have to admit that she had matured greatly since she'd become a mother. She was very attentive to her son's needs from what they could tell, and the boy was very healthy, if not a bit unhappy.

Rochelle came downstairs when she finished changing James and feeding him, glad that it had taken a while. She was dreading the conversation and the expected backlash that was to follow. She was happy with her son and her life and that's all that should matter.

Yes, she had done wrong by dating Tom under the guise of a Polyjuice potion. Yes, she should have said no that night. But she wouldn't change the outcome for anything in the world. Liam was the best consequence she could ever have and she loved him.

Liam changed her for the better. She blossomed from a scared, shy, little girl, into a more outgoing, focused mother. She made friends because of him and she maintained her grades through out the pregnancy and the few months of child rearing, asking no support from any of her teachers or her parents. Her teachers had simply opened their arms and accepted her son as part of their extended family and she was beyond appreciative of that fact.

She was beyond grateful when Tom arrived. Tom greeted her parents and James led them to the sitting room, calling one of the house elves to serve tea before they began to speak.

"I would like to ask you both to please hold comment and judgement until we've both had our peace," Tom said softly.

James and Renada agreed and sipped their tea while both Tom and Rochelle told them the whole truth. How Rochelle had done wrong by taking the potion, how Tom had fallen for her persona and how he had grown to care for Rochelle at the same time. 

How they had gone to Paris and eventually made love. How they dealt with the pregnancy at school and how she had made friends and maintained her grades. 

Tom seemed to be proud of Rochelle and how well she had handled herself through out. She had matured greatly during her pregnancy and had even accepted his anger, fully expecting his hatred, but pleasantly surprised by his kindness and his refusal to turn away his only child.

Rowena's parents looked at each other in silence. "So what are your plans for our daughter and grandson?" James asked after they had finished speaking.

Tom cleared his throat and sipped his tea before speaking. "I plan on courting your daughter, sir. I plan on courting her, and should I feel we are a good fit, I plan on marrying her. If we do decide to go our seperate ways, I still fully intend to support my son. Though he wasn't conceived in a conventional love setting, he will never be without love.

We were hoping to spend time together. As a family. We would switch off every other day so we could both spend time with him... and this way, he would get to know both of his grandparents as well.

We were also hoping that both you and my parents could switch off taking care of him next term. Rochelle is set to graduate next year."

Renada's eyes widened. "Early graduation? How?"

"I passed my O.W.L's and have decided to take accelerated courses next term. I ranked high in Defense, Potions and Transfiguration, so I could potentially become an Auror one day, as well as get my Animagus certification."

James was stunned at that, but rather impressed. "You did all that? With a child? Who took care of the child while you studied?"

"I did, or the teachers did. With the exception of Potions class. Professor Hiddleston took care of him then as he wished to bond with his son. 

As for how I afforded his clothing, diapers and toys, I began tutoring my classmates and made quite a bit of spending money. I was able to afford all I needed to support him, though the teachers chipped in. They practically spoiled Liam," she said on a slight smile as she watched her son play with Tom's button happily.

Tom smiled at Liam and kissed the top of his head, playing gently with him. He'd always adored children, and though Liam hadn't been expected, he was most definitely wanted and loved.

Renada and James spoke quietly to one another for a moment before nodding. "We'll agree to those terms. Though we may not be happy with the circumstances, we're going to have to accept them.

Rochelle, other than the times you're required to go on an outing to purchase Liam items or to deliver him to Tom, you are restricted to the house.

Tom, we expect to see a lot more of you around here. I refuse to let our daughter raise a child by herself."

"That was the plan, sir. I promise you I will do my best to raise this child. And we had plans to come by every weekend to see him as well, with your permission of course."

"Of course. We would like that," Renada said softly. "Oh, dear. Look at the time. Everyone must be starving. Let's get some food. Tom, be a dear and invite your parents as well. Lunch won't be ready for another thirty minutes or so, and it would be a good idea to get to know one another if we're going to be co-grandparenting."

"Of course, Mrs Morganason. May I use your flue?"

"Of course," she said before leading her to the fireplace that was connected to the network.

He thanked her before reaching out to his mother. They had a quiet, lengthy conversation. She was understandably upset, but agreed to meet with Rochelle and her family.

She arrived just moments before lunch was to be served. She was normally a jovial woman, but she was upset by the circumstances, and the fact that he had failed to tell her she was a grandmother.

True, she had other grandchildren, but this was her baby's baby. When she set eyes on Liam though, her face softened and she smiled.

"He's beautiful, Tommy. Absolutely beautiful," she said before going up to him. "Might I hold him?"

"Of course, mother," Tom said on a smile before handing him over.

Liam stared her for a moment before he started laughing happily, kicking his legs.

Diana chuckled softly and looked at her son. "While I'm unhappy with the circumstances, I will say you make handsome children.

If you need me to watch him, I will watch him any time."

"Thank you, mother. We had actually discussed that. We had hoped you and father, along with Rochelle's parents would watch him next term, with us visiting him on the weekends."

"I can agree to that. We'll work this out together. As a family."

And with that, they had lunch.


	24. Visitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Rowena share custody of Liam

Tom and his mother left that night while Rochelle had a serious discussion with her parents about Liam.

"I brought his crib they gifted me with, so we don't have to worry about that, but I may have to stop breast feeding him soon, considering he will be going with his father every other day."

"Don't be silly, Rochelle. The muggles have this wonderful contraption I've been reading about. It's called a pump and you can freeze the bottles for days!"

She raised her brows. "You've been reading up on Muggle stuff?"

Renada blushed a bit. "I happen to find Muggles to be interesting. I've always hidden it. Maybe we can take a Muggle vacation next time James?"

James sighed and shrugged. "Maybe, darling. And we should invite Tom as well, considering he lives half of his life in the Muggle world. He can show us some things."

"What a wonderful idea! And of course little Liam would come with us."

"Of course. We couldn't leave our grandson here by himself," Renada said, suddenly thrilled with the idea of being a grandmother. 

James looked at them both as if they'd both gone quite out of their heads. "A holiday in Muggle England? Are you mad? We wouldn't know the first thing on how to survive in the Muggle world. We can't use magic while there, we don't have the same sense of style. Their clothes are impractical. At least ours are practical."

Rochelle rolled her eyes. "Really, father? Robes are practical?"

"Of course! They hide our wands, they're comfortable, they keep us warm..."

Renada looked at her husband. "That's why they make coats, dear. Not to mention, we can easily hide our wands in a leg holster or up our sleeves. Or we can use wandless and wordless magic. It's really not that silly of an idea. You're just afraid of sticking out like a sore thumb."

James flushed and looked away. "I would not."

Rochelle giggled before lifting her son up in the air and bringing him down to kiss his little lips.

Liam laughed at that and squealed, kicking his legs.

"That's my sweet boy. You wouldn't mind going into the Muggle world, would you Liam? We get to see your daddy tomorrow," she said on a smile before snuggling him.

Liam cooed softly before placing a hand on her chest.

Smiling, she kissed the top of his head and sighed. "So, Muggle England. How long?"

"If we do this, I hope it's no longer than a week," James groused.

Renada gave her husband a look. "I had thought a month, but perhaps three weeks would be okay. Gives us a happy medium."

"I like that idea," Rochelle said on a smile before nodding, pulling Liam's hand from his mouth as he started chewing on his fingers.

Renada smiled. "Then it's settled. Three weeks in the Muggle world. Starting next week. You need to rest, Rochelle. I'll watch my grandson," she said, opening her arms and doing grabby hands.

Rochelle chuckled and handed Liam over to her mother before kissing her son's cheek.

"Thank you, mother. I'll go take a nap then. Lunch is at it's normal time, right?"

"That is correct. And if he's hungry before then, I'll wake you."

"Thank you, mother," she said on a smile before heading to her room. She slept for a solid three hours before heading back downstairs.

James was fast asleep as well, nestled in his sleeping grandmother's arms.

Rochelle smiled and grabbed the camera before taking a picture of them. It was a sweet scene, she thought to herself as she set the camera back down.

Renada stirred at that point and yawned before rubbing the baby's back. "Mmm. Rochelle. Did you sleep well?"

Rochelle smiled and nodded, moving to sit next to her, kissing her mother's cheek, her legs tucked under herself before she stared at her still sleeping son. 

"He sleeps so well. I'm blessed with that at least," she said on a smile, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Liam is a beautiful little boy. I'm proud of you," she said softly, stroking her grandson's head before wrapping an arm around Rochelle, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. 

"While I may not be happy with the circumstances of his birth, I must admit that he is a perfect little bundle of joy."

Rochelle sighed. "I know mother. And I apologized to Tom. He isn't happy with the circumstances of Liam's birth either, but he accepts him as his son. He never turned from him, and for that, I'm thankful."

Renada nodded and stroked her daughter's hair, making sure to keep a hand on Liam's back. "I'm proud of you though. You've done well. Not just at school, but at raising your child. It's not easy, being a single mother."

"No, but I have had help. My teachers, with the exception of Professor Slughorn, have all been willing to either care for him during class or allow me to care for him during that time.

Most of the teachers adore him. He doesn't, not sure why, but he does have a point. The potions could make Liam ill, so it's safer to leave him out of the classroom. Tom watches him then."

Renada's brow raised. "He really does care for Liam," she said, feeling rather impressed.

"Tom should be coming by today with his mother to pick Liam up. Would you like some lunch, mother?"

"That would be lovely, yes," she said before shifting.

Rochelle gently took Liam from her mother and let her stretch a bit before going to ask a house elf for lunch to be prepared for the both of them. Her father, she knew, was already out of the house, dining with friends.

Lunch appeared shortly after and she called for her mother. They ate, chatting away about life at home and Hogwarts when Tom arrived.

Tom entered the house when the elf answered the door and was ushered into the dining room. Sitting down next to Rochelle, he smiled, especially when Liam stirred and smiled at him.

"There's my boy," he said, kissing the top of his head.

Rochelle smiled and handed Liam over to him. "Hello Professor Hiddleston," she said softly.

"Good afternoon, Rochelle. I take it your break is off to a good start?" he asked, smiling at her before gasping at his son.

Liam laughed and cooed at him before snuggling up to him.

"It is. He's already had a nap, as you can tell. He might need a nappy change though. I'm not sure what to do about the milk though. He's never been on formula, so I may have to make some milk for him for you to take with you until mother gets that pump she read about."

"I can buy you one of those. I'll bring it over and then I'll take Liam to my house after you pump. I've got some scripts to go over tonight, but I'll do those when Liam is sleeping."

She nodded. "Sounds good. I'll probably have to read the directions on it unless it looks simple enough. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I ate before I came here," he said on a smile before kissing Liam's head.

Liam started chewing on his fingers and Rochelle pulled them out of his mouth, causing him to whimper. 

"No need to get fussy, little boy. You'll be fine sucking on your passie," she said before sticking it in his mouth, calming him down.

Tom chuckled and kissed her cheek before handing Liam back over when she finished eating. "I'll go get the pump and come back."

"Thank you," she said on a slight blush, smiling softly.

"It's no problem. You're the mother of my child after all," he said on a smile. "I'll see the both of you later," he said, nodding to Renada.

Renada smiled. "Oh. When you come back, there's something I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course. I should only be an hour."

Rochelle smiled as she rubbed Liam's back. "See you then. I just hope these visitations work out well."

"They will. It gives him time with both grandparents and I'm wanting to invite you and your family to dine at my house next week."

"That sounds lovely," Rochelle said on a smile.

Renada smiled as well. "We accept. Thank you for the invitation."

"You're more than welcome, Mrs Morganason," he said on a smile. "For now, I will take my leave. I'll be back in an hour."

"See you in an hour then," Rochelle said as she stood, Liam in her arms.

Tom took his leave, coming back an hour later with the pump as Rochelle was changing his diaper. 

"I just bathed him, so you won't have to worry about that unless he has a blow out," she said before dressing the infant.

"Thank you," Tom said, picking his son up when he was dressed before handing over the pump. "And there's that. It should be easy to use," he said, shifting the squirmy baby.

"I'll try this out now," she said, kissing Liam's cheek before heading to the bathroom. It took a few minutes to read the instructions, but she managed to get it to work. By the time she came out, she had three bottles filled with her breast milk.

"I hope that will be enough," she said on a frown.

"Well, he's only staying one day with me, so it should do for now. If not, I'll try formula. Hopefully he takes it. My mother can't wait to spoil him," Tom said on a smirk.

"I know. My mother can't either," she said, rolling her eyes. "Our son is going to be well loved."

"That he is," he said softly, looking at his son. "He's beautiful. Perfect even. And I can't thank you enough for him."

Rochelle smiled sadly. "Still, I'm sorry for the way it happened. I shouldn't have done it."

"No, but it did. And we have a wonderful consequence," he said before hugging her.

"I'd better get going though. See you tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded and sighed softly as he left. This would be her first night without her son and her heart felt heavy.

Rochelle slept fitfully that night, hoping Liam was sleeping well for his daddy. God above but she missed that boy.

Sighing, she rolled over and finally slept a few good hours before waking up. She got ready for the day, excited to get her son back.

When Tom brought him back, she held him close and inhaled his scent before kissing the top of his head. She made sure to spend most of the day with him, allowing her parents to spend their alone time with him to get some sleep.

The exchange happened every other day. It became less difficult as the times went on, but she always found herself missing the baby.

A few more weeks went by before the conversation of the Muggle trip came up again. It excited her. Tom was going to let them stay with him during the two weeks they would be staying in the Muggle world.

A week went by and Tom took the baby the night before they were to stay. 

"You'll be sleeping in the room across from mine, so I can help with the baby," he explained as he took Liam's baby bag and slung it on his shoulder.

"So I won't be doing baby duties alone for two weeks? Merlin's beard...what will I do with myself?"

"Sleep?" he said on a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said before looking around. Seeing no one was watching, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Rochelle blinked and swallowed, a shock coarsing through her as she returned the sweet, albeit brief, kiss on the lips.

Tom smiled softly and blushed. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. And as you graduate next year, I wanted to see if we had chemistry. Needless to say, I think I have nothing to fear. See you and your parents tomorrow," he said, softly smiling before leaving.

Rochelle stayed rooted in place, still in shock as she touched her lips, her pulse pounding. Tom really did like her, she thought giddily. Merlin's beard but she couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	25. A Trip to Muggle London: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle and her parents visit Muggle London.

Rochelle sighed as she zipped her bag and slung it onto her shoulders. She looked around her room to make sure nothing was left behind before heading downstairs where her parents were waiting for her. 

While Renada and Rochelle would have preferred 3 weeks, James managed to convince them to cut the trip down another week. 

Tom was already in the living room, holding a sleeping Liam, waiting to take them to his home. He was pretty excited, having her so close to him. It would give them the opportunity to know one another better.

Liam stirred in his sleep and began fussing before turning his head and whimpering, looking around. Seeing Rochelle, he reached out to her.

Rochelle smiled and took her son, gently kissing the top of his head. "You missed mommy, hmm, little one," she whispered.

Tom smiled softly as he watched her with their son. She really was a good mother.

"So. Are you all ready? If so, we can leave now. I'll teach you all how to cook as well. I don't employ house elves in my muggle home," he said before looking at a horrified James. "I hope that doesn't inconvenience you."

Rochelle smiled. "I'm ready. I'm sure mother is too."

"Oh, I'm more than ready," Renada said excitedly. "I can't wait to tour muggle London and learn how to cook! Maybe I'll start cooking at home, when we come back; not all of the time of course. Just some days to give the house elves a break."

Tom smiled. "Alright! Let's go," he said, taking Rochelle's bags for her, leading them to their car. 

Rochelle frowned at the car seat. "What is that?" 

"It's a car seat. It's where muggles place their children while driving to keep them safe. Here. I'll show you how to do it," he said, gently taking Liam and buckling him in with ease after placing his arms through the belts.

"That looks simple enough," she said on a nod. "Does it work well?" 

"Usually. And you can put it in the buggy when you shop."

"That does come in handy! So I take it we will be shopping for things?" 

"Of course. I will pay for some things, but I will also take you all to Gringots to exchange galleons into pounds."

Rowena was excited by this. She would get muggle clothes, try muggle foods, do muggle things. For the first time in her life, she couldn't wait to not use magic.

James had a look of dread on his face. He got into the left side of the car and waited as Tom got into the right, his wife and daughter climbing into the back.

Tom buckled up and looked at the rest of them expectantly. "Seatbelts please. For safety purposes."

James frowned and the ladies looked confused. 

"The belts on the sides of the seats. Pull them across your shoulder and lap and press the metal into the hole," Tom said on a sigh. 

Rochelle looked around before finding hers and doing just that. "It's...uncomfortable."

"It is, but it's for protection in case of an accident. It also keeps you in place should there be a sharp turn instead of sliding around everywhere."

Renada and James nodded as they followed suit, buckling their seatbelts. 

Tom nodded at them before he started driving.

They drove 15 minutes to the alley that would take them to Gringots from the muggle world and parked before leading them through, pushing the baby buggy.

Tom instructed them how much he felt they would need (200 galleon or 1,000 GB£) for the month as they wouldn't have much time to return to the Wizarding world if they wanted to see everything they wanted to see. He also told them that he would cover all travel expenses should they decide on mini excursions to Scotland, France or Ireland.

Once the transaction was completed, he led them back out and drove them to his home. It was glamoured so no one could really see how large the place was, but even without it, it looked fairly large.

James looked around, rather impressed, though he didn't show it. Renada and Rochelle looked rather impressed though. 

"Come in. And welcome," Tom said on a smile. 

Rochelle smiled and set the car seat down. "It's rather amazing," she said as she looked around. The foyer was large and had quite a few family photos up, as well as a large, full length mirror. 

He showed them around the house, including the nursery and his room, which was connected to the nursery.

Renada and Rochelle smiled at the room while James eyed it critically. "This is a very...muggle...room. Hardly any magical thing in this room."

"Yes. I know. And I want him to be brought up in both worlds. I don't want him to just rely on magic."

James raised a brow at that. "What's wrong with magic? It's a wonderful gift that we were blessed with."

"While I agree, I feel it necessary to raise him as part of the muggle world as well."

"And I think it's foolish, but he's your child, so I suppose I have no say in the matter."

Tom shook his head before sighing. Rochelle gently laid the sleeping boy down in his crib before smiling. "So how do we hear him should he wake up?"

"I have a monitor," Tom said on a smile. 

She nodded. "Okay. Hope he has a good nap," she said before following him to the kitchen.

Renada followed them and gasped. "It's beautiful. And so simple! I simply cannot wait to learn how to cook!" she said, causing Tom to smile. At least his future mother in law and the mother of his child were excited to learn how to live as a muggle. 

"I want to learn how to bake," Rochelle said on a smile.

Tom smiled in return. "And I will be more than happy to teach you."

Rochelle blushed but smiled. "I can't wait," she said before looking at her mother who was looking around the kitchen and picking up utensils. 

Tom smiled at Renada and explained them to her before he asked them to sit. He had ordered take away for their first meal in the muggle world and it would be there shortly.

John wasn't overly impressed when it arrived, but he did find the concept to be interesting. Rochelle and Renada were excited though. The thought of food being delivered by currier was interesting. 

They ate their meal and finished out the day exploring the city at night, walking Liam in the pram and enjoying the sights.

Once they called it a night, John and Renada retired to their room while Rochelle and Tom tucked Liam into his crib.

Tom smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, staring at their son, his chin resting on her shoulder. 

Rochelle smiled softly up at him before looking at the sleeping infant, placing her hand on Tom's arm. 

"He really is perfect, isn't he?" she asked softly.

"He most certainly is. Thank you for him. I know things haven't been smooth up till now, but I hope once you graduate, we'll be able to spend more time together, raising our son as a family."

"I'd love that. More than anything." 

He smiled softly before kissing the top of her head. Turning her around, he enveloped her in a hug and held her close for a moment.

Rochelle smiled into his chest and rested her head against him as she returned the hug.

Once they pulled away, he kissed her softly. "Good night, Rochelle. Sleep well."

Rochelle returned the kiss. "Good night, Tom." And with that, they parted ways for the night.


End file.
